


In Love With the Night

by jazwriter



Category: Supercat Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Supergirl is missing, dead but not dead Superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazwriter/pseuds/jazwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl travels to Metropolis to help her cousin and goes missing. It appears that she died when a bomb containing a type of engineered kryptonite explodes while she is holding it. Cat takes the news poorly, and she struggles to accept that Kara is dead. All is not as it seems, though, and Cat's heart won't let her stop hoping to find the girl who stole it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it's a cold, cold world

**Author's Note:**

> I totally "borrowed" a storyline from Agent Carter (and another one from the Adventures of Tom Sawyer). See if you can spot them as the story continues. Also, I recently attended the event that is mentioned toward the end of the section. 
> 
> This story takes place a few months after the episode, Better Angels. It is not betaed, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, DC Comics, CBS, CW, or any of their affiliates. This is just a bit of fanfiction and fun. No copyright infringement is meant. I am not making any money from this story.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Reviews are lovely.

Kara Danvers was the sun. Her smile bright, her heart pure, her veins filled with fire. Sometimes when Cat felt Kara looking at her, it seemed as if she were burning. SPF 50 couldn’t help her in those moments, and rather than shielding her eyes, as her instincts demanded, she’d stare into the sun, her sun, mesmerized. Cat could easily understand why Kara was called Sunny Danvers. Kara’s smile burned away any storm clouds hovering over Cat’s brows—worries, deadlines, uncertainties had no chance of remaining when Kara’s eyes crinkled and her smile illuminated the room.

It was hard to stand in Kara’s brightness, sometimes. Cat knew that her words could dampen that light, and, during those moments when she was unable to hold back her sarcasm, she would feel guilt blanket her. Cat had a temper, and she was ashamed to acknowledge that she unleashed it on Kara too often. Cat was working on curtailing her tendency to strike out at Kara, but it was a work in progress.

Right now she needed to bask in her sun. Right now she needed to be warmed from the inside out. Right now she needed Kara.

But it was a cloudy day, and she felt as if the rain would soon wash her away.

Ten o’clock on a Monday morning, and Kara was missing. All weekend Cat had waited. All weekend she had bided her time until she would feel Kara’s warmth again. All weekend she had pulled her thoughts away from her former assistant again and again. Forced herself not to call Kara to demand some worked-related task be completed immediately (so she could see Kara for even a few moments). Reminded herself that Kara had other duties, other responsibilities, other concerns outside of CatCo. Outside of her. So, she’d controlled her need to see Kara and waited impatiently for the workweek to begin.

Waited for her sun to arrive, to warm her, to chase away the clouds.

Her first stop had been to Witt’s desk. “Where is Kiera?”

“Oh, uh, Ms. Grant.” His lips started to form an O, no doubt to play dumb, but Cat had no time for such games.

“Don’t you dare. Where. Is. She?”

“I, I don’t know. She hasn’t answered her phone.”

“And you didn’t find that odd? Well? Has anyone gone looking for her?”

“James went to her apartment. She wasn’t there.”

“How about her sister? Did anyone contact her? Honestly! Am I the only one with a working brain?”

“I’ll call her.”

With a loud sigh, Cat turned away. “Chop, chop. I expect answers,” she threw over her shoulder, working hard to sound disinterested. Merely irritated over such an unimportant thing as a missing employee. Not anxious. Not worried. She thought of threatening Kara’s job, but she knew by now that Kara would not miss work unless it was necessary. She smoothed her facial expression as she returned to her office, and by the time she sat at her desk, her mask of indifference was firmly in place.

A half hour passed, and Cat found herself unable to concentrate. She strode to the small windowless office she had assigned to Kara when she promoted her, tapping on the door. As expected, she did not hear Kara’s chirpy voice. Turning the knob, Cat entered the room, noting the darkness, feeling its embrace. She flicked on the light, but it didn’t warm her.

Her eyes swept around the small room, noticing that the desk was organized and neat. A paper tray sat on one corner of the desk, empty. A cardigan was draped across the back of the desk chair. Paintings leaned against the back wall, waiting to be hung.

The office felt empty and dark and cold.

Strolling over to the small stack of canvases, Cat picked up the first one, humming as her eyes feasted on the bursts of color which formed into looming glass spires splitting a red sky and towering over a dusty land. It was otherworldly, the colors reflecting a lost, melancholy air.  

Another painting displayed a perfect replica of the CatCo building, but the artist’s perspective was from a great height looking down on it. The sun glinted off the building, practically blinding the viewer. It was stunning with its mixture of blues and grays and silvers.

The last painting made Cat’s heart stutter. It showed the back of two women dressed in evening wear, partly turned toward each other and heads tilted in conversation, while the people and area around them were purposefully painted with mixed colors, creating a blurry surrounding that made the static couple pop off the canvas. Although their faces were not visible, it was easy to recognize that the two women were Cat and Kara. Nothing in the painting hinted toward anything inappropriate, and yet it was clear that the two women shared a strong connection. The body language, the colors they wore, the atmosphere around them—all pointed toward the affection and respect they shared and how the rest of the world faded into the background when they were together.

It was based on a photograph taken of them at a media event a few months ago which had graced the front page of the _Tribune_ ’s Lifestyle section. Cat had brought a copy of the photograph home, where it sat proudly in a frame resting on her home office desk.

Carter had noticed it immediately. Of course. He was a Grant, after all. Instead of the questions she anticipated, he smiled while studying it, his head tilted to the side.

“I like this picture,” he said.

“Me too.”

“Kara’s cool.” His highest endorsement. Cat nodded. She agreed.

“She’s smart and funny, and she likes you.”

Cat smiled softly, knowing Carter had guessed how deep her affection ran for her former assistant. “I like her too.”

“Then you should bring her home,” he said, bright eyes boring into hers.

They held a silent conversation. Carter knew that she never brought people home. She was a workaholic, and when she wasn’t working, she spent the precious time she had with him. Yet, he was offering to share that time with Kara. No small concession.

“I will.”

And she had. Just last week. Cat had issued the invitation last minute, knowing that if she had given any type of notice, her day would have been wasted, filled with nerves and anxiety and insecurities she hated feeling. So, at the end of the workday, she called Kara to her office.

The bullpen was empty, but Kara didn’t seem in any hurry to leave.

“What are you working on?”

“Those edits for the medical breakthroughs piece. I’m nearly finished.”

“Good. Then perhaps you can actually decorate your office instead of keeping it bare. Really, Kara, you treat it like you’re some low-level temp, afraid you’ll get fired at a moment’s notice. It’s been three months since it became your office. Settle in. Put something on the wall. Pictures of me, if you must.” Cat smirked as she swept her hand through the air in a dismissive fashion, gratified to hear Kara’s chuckle.

“I’ll bring decorations in tomorrow. I promise.”

“Good. Get your things. Carter mentioned having you over for dinner. If you have no other plans?”

“No. No other plans. I’m plan-free. Um. I’ll go get my things.”

Cat loved listening to Kara babble. “Chop, chop. Leave the editing for tomorrow.”

Kara had kept her word, bringing in the paintings, some knickknacks that were lined up on the storage cabinet against the back wall, and a lamp.

Shaking her head to rid her mind of such thoughts, Cat squinted at the corner of the painting. Noticing the initials KZED, Cat gasped. She hadn’t quite made the connection that Kara was the painter. She studied each painting with new eyes and sighed deeply.

It made sense. She knew Kara was Supergirl. The first painting must be from her home planet, Krypton. The second from her vantage point while flying. The third painting, though, that was the one that affected her the most. It hinted at feelings Cat had not allowed herself to believe Kara might hold for her. Hoped, yes, but it had not occurred to her that Kara might look at her as anything more than her boss, her mentor, and on a good day, her role model. This hinted at more.

Or perhaps she was reading too much into it, seeing what she wanted to see, particularly now that she’d had Kara in her home.

Breathing in deeply, Cat closed her eyes, standing silently for several minutes. She was worried. Kara hadn’t gone missing since that terrible day after Adam left to return to Opal City. Although they had not spoken plainly about that horrible day, the day that caused her to hire Siobhan, enough had been said a few weeks ago for them to move forward.

“I picked up a coffee for you, Ms. Grant,” Kara said, extending her arm. It was early evening, and the bullpen was empty.

“No whole milk in it, I hope,” Cat snarked. She swallowed some of the hot liquid and sighed.

“Whole milk?” Kara asked, her fingers flittering around the frames of her glasses.

Staring at Kara over her cup, Cat hummed. “My body is still recovering from that little mistake you made.” Kara had behaved so strangely that day. First by being three hours late to work, and then once she arrived, by becoming so easily confused with Cat’s simple requests. The final straw occurred when she tried to cry her way into having the rest of the day off. What a horrible day that was. Cat could think of no way of dealing with it other than to hire an assistant who, as luck would have it, turned out to be an unethical psychopath.

“I…I, um, I must have been having a bad day,” Kara muttered. Cat watched with interest as a blush crawled up Kara’s throat and across her cheeks.

“I’ll say! You even broke the number one rule, the first thing I ever told you—”

“I cried?!” Kara interrupted. Horror, embarrassment, and confusion crossed her visage in short order, reinforcing Cat’s belief that Kara’s doppelganger had pushed Cat into making a decision she very much regretted.

“You must have been having an out of body experience,” Cat said. She waved her hand, swiping away that day. “That’s in the past. And after staring down Armageddon, it all seems pretty far away and insignificant.” She did not miss the sigh of relief Kara made or how her eyes reflected her gratefulness that Cat was not holding that day against her. It seemed to be a habit of hers. Forgiving. Moving on. Carpe Diem. At least when it came to Kara.

Grazing the painting with her fingertips, Cat felt a hunger take hold. It was not a new feeling. She was careful not to allow such feelings to overtake her when Kara was nearby, but they remained, tucked away, waiting to emerge when Cat was alone. She wanted so much to be closer to Kara. The young woman had so many layers. She was no ordinary girl. And the more time they spent together, ignoring her foolish declaration that they maintain a strictly professional relationship, the more she could envision them being together. The more she hungered and wanted and visualized a future where they spent time in each other’s company. Sitting in silence or discussing their families or movies or the villain of the month or really anything except work. Kara had slipped under her defenses and made herself at home in her heart. And rather than feel afraid or vulnerable or anxious, she felt at ease and protected and warm. So warm.

But not now. Not today. No, today Sunny Danvers was nowhere to be found. And Cat could do nothing but shiver and worry and want.

Cat left the office as she found it, returning to her lair and sitting proudly in her chair, seen by everyone as professional and unaffected, even as her heart trembled and dread settled in her belly.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. She could feel it.

Her cell phone rang, and Cat only stared at the unknown number for a moment before answering.

“Cat Grant? This is Alex Danvers.”

“Is Kara okay?” Cat leaned forward, arms propped on her desk, giving herself some support.

“I, I’d like to speak with you privately, Ms. Grant. Shall I come there?”

Cat looked around the bullpen, her eyes meeting Wart’s worried glance before she shot a look toward Olsen’s office. He nodded and hurriedly made his way to retrieve James.

“Yes. I’ll let security know to expect you. I assume you want Schott and Olsen here too?”

"Yes. And Lucy Lane will be coming with me. See you soon.”

Cat turned her chair around so that she faced the bank of television screens, currently streaming the news from several stations. Nothing about Supergirl. Nothing since last Friday night when she had teamed up with her famous cousin in Metropolis. No updates other than to confirm that the threat had been neutralized—some type of bomb. The authorities had chosen to not discuss the matter, stating that no one needed to worry about it and calling it a homemade bomb created by some extremists currently in custody for questioning.

Since the foiled bombing had occurred outside of National City, Cat had chosen not to bother Kara with it by securing an interview with her. She had been content knowing that the danger had passed.

Now Cat wondered why she had allowed herself that false security. She knew better. Whenever Supergirl saved the day, Cat made sure to see her, talk to her, alleviate her fears in some way by contacting Kara directly and using some pretext to make sure she was okay. Other times she would camp out on her work balcony, certain the hero would fly by at some point. More often than not Cat was right, and Supergirl would stop for a few minutes, during which Cat would ask her about her latest escapades while scanning Kara for any injuries or ill-ease. Most times, Kara allowed the close scrutiny without bringing attention to it, but a few times when the fighting had been fierce, Cat had witnessed Kara’s exhaustion, her need to be still and safe for a few moments.

And Cat always gladly provided it as best she could.

She wished she could see Kara now, wished she could provide support and a safe haven from all the evilness in the world.

Wished she’d been more selfish directly after the bomb threat by demanding to know how Kara was instead of accepting the story that it was a minor threat.

Hearing the elevator open, Cat looked up to see Kara’s sister, clothed in black, striding toward her. Alex had earned her respect, particularly during the battle with the Kryptonians while seeking to overcome their plans to eradicate the world of humankind. Lucy walked briskly beside her in similar clothing. Cat suspected they must work at the same secret governmental organization. _The DEO_ , Cat reminded herself.

Cat rose to greet them, waving toward her sofas in invitation. “Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Tempting, but I am still working,” Alex replied.

“No, thank you,” Lucy answered quietly.

Cat looked through the back glass wall of her office, and seeing Winn and James waiting nervously, she waved them forward. As the four greeted each other with soft words and hugs, Cat retrieved a glass of liquor, needing the burn on her tongue as she waited for the bad news.

She knew it was bad. Very bad. Their grave faces. Their worry. Their sadness. All indicated that Kara was not okay.

Cat sat across from the two brunettes, focusing on them completely as the two men stood, shifting from foot to foot.

“Kara was in an accident over the weekend. She was visiting her cousin in Metropolis, and she got caught in the crossfire of the bombing. We’ve kept all casualties out of the paper so as not to give the extremists any reason to declare a victory against the government or to propel them toward more extreme behavior while in the spotlight.”

“Agent Danvers. Stop for a moment.” Cat squeezed the bridge of her nose, sighing. These were Kara’s closest friends. Her family. They all knew Kara’s secret identity. And they believed Cat did not. She would not get the information she needed if they spoke of Kara as merely a civilian caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“I know Kara is Supergirl, and before you try to deny it, rest assured I will not reveal her not-so-secret identity. I’ve come to realize that Kara needs to keep her identity secret so that she can live among those she wishes to protect.” Cat took a moment to process Alex’s words. “What you are saying is that Supergirl was helping Superman with some extremists and got hurt by a bomb. Obviously not a normal bomb if it could hurt her. Is she alive?”

“We don’t know,” Lucy answered. Her gaze swung over the others in the room before looking at Cat earnestly. “We still have hope that she is, but we haven’t found her…her body. Or anything else that would definitively confirm whether she is alive or dead or…or taken.”

“Taken?” Coldness swept through her at the thought that Kara might be hurt and confined somewhere.

“We haven’t given up, and for that reason, we’d rather this be kept from the press as long as possible—”

“People are bound to notice that she’s missing—”

“I know,” Alex said, hands held up to ward off Cat’s objections. “Just give us more time.” Seeing Cat’s reluctant nod, Alex continued. “If we can’t find a body, we’ll have to figure out what to reveal and when. I’m not against telling the truth, but if we don’t have answers, I’d rather not speculate.”

“Well, for Supergirl, anyway,” Lucy cautioned. “If the worst becomes reality and we must declare that Kara did not survive, we’ll have to space that from any announcement regarding Supergirl.”

Nodding, Cat could well understand the outrage Winn and James began voicing. She could see the necessity, the truth in Lucy’s words, even if she hated it as much as the others in the room. She read the despair in the blankness of Alex’s countenance, the resoluteness in the way Lucy held her body stiffly, and the shock in the boys’ voices.

“Please keep me updated,” Cat said. “If the situation doesn’t change, I will need more details on the event so that I can lay the groundwork for Supergirl’s and Kara’s death.” She tried so hard to sound unaffected. So hard. She could see by their expressions that she hadn’t been entirely successful. Rising, she said, “See yourselves out,” and fled her own office, taking refuge on her balcony. Sinking down on a chair, she realized that she still held her glass of liquor tightly, so tightly.

Chin tucked in toward her chest, Cat fought her tears, fought the hiccupping sob that erupted, regardless of her reputation, her desire to appear strong, her wish to wake up from this horrible, horrible nightmare.

Arms pulled her into a tight embrace, words whispered into her ear that they would find her, not to give up, believe in Kara as she always had. And although she despised her weakness, she accepted the words, the strength, the hope from Kara’s sister as tears continued to run down her face.

Alex pulled back once Cat’s sobs abated, and Cat took some deep breaths. She fought with her natural tendency to lash out, knowing her feelings of embarrassment for appearing weak were absurd. She wasn’t made of stone, and Alex was a strong woman who probably understood her reaction pretty well.

“Thank you,” Cat murmured, wiping her tears away and retrieving her drink. She didn’t remember placing it on the side table, but she was glad that it was still full. She allowed herself a large mouthful, swallowing with a grimace as it burned a path down her throat. The taste calmed her, and after wetting her lips, she dared to lock gazes with the other woman. “Kara means a lot to me. I’ll help in any way you need.”

“I know. You mean a lot to her too. I hope you know that.” Alex rose, swiping at some stray tears of her own and offering what was probably meant to be a smile but looked more like a grimace. “I’ll talk to you soon.” With a choppy nod, she left.

And Cat shivered. Although sunny outside, Cat only felt coldness pervade her being. The rays did not reach her. Her sun was missing.

***

Three weeks later, Cat knew they could not put it off any longer. Two weeks ago, they announced that Supergirl was missing. Superman spoke of her bravery in the face of the bombing, how she had placed herself in harm’s way to save Metropolis, to save him. He’d been on the other side of the city, infiltrating the compound that had housed the extremists, when the blast had occurred. Supergirl had taken the brunt of it, a bomb infused with some alteration of kryptonite never encountered before. Man-made. Powerful. Destructive. They assured the public that they would find her, but Cat knew better.

With a heavy heart, Cat announced the death of Kara Danvers through in-house memos to CatCo employees and through the media. Kara had endeared herself to many of CatCo’s employees, and it took most of Cat’s energy to appear appropriately sad—at a level fitting for a professional relationship—while her company grappled with the loss.

Alex’s family decided to hold a Celebration of Life ceremony, and Cat made sure that whoever wished to attend from CatCo would be able to without any ramifications. Cat struggled with Carter’s request to attend. He was inconsolable with her death, and she knew he would not forgive her if she prevented him from attending.

As the date of the memorial approached, Cat struggled. She missed Kara desperately. She felt cold, so cold. At times it was as if she were hugged with a blanket of ice, surrounded by it, by her sadness, by a reality where Sunny Danvers no longer made her days brighter.

Each day at work she visited Kara’s office, touching the cardigan reverently and staring at the paintings. Last week, Olsen approached her and hesitantly suggested that they clear away Kara’s office and give her belongings to Alex.

“No,” Cat said, the venom in her voice surprising herself. “No one touches that office. Understand?”

James nodded, and his sad eyes and understanding demeanor angered her. He understood nothing.

That evening Cat hung the three paintings in Kara’s office. No one would take them. No one. She refused to remove all traces of Kara from CatCo. She refused to believe that Kara would never walk through its halls, that her sunny smile and endless yammering would cease to grace her life. And so she continued to visit Kara’s windowless office. Continued to stare at the paintings and finger the cardigan and breathe in the subtle reminders of Kara.

The day came and Cat took Carter with her to the memorial. It was in Kara’s apartment, a place that nearly reduced Cat to tears as her eyes flittered around the space. She categorized all the little touches that screamed Kara, the colors and the fabrics and, oh, God, the very air hurt her, hurt her because Kara was here, everywhere, but she was still missing.

Not dead. No, Cat refused to believe that.

People kept appearing, small smiles and gentle hugs shared while they grieved. Carter kept close to Cat, but she could see how Carter listened hard to those around them. He soaked up the love, the loss, the camaraderie such an event captured.

A slideshow played on a loop, pictures of Kara at different points in her life, causing Cat to feel that she had missed an opportunity, perhaps her last chance, at happiness. They’d become closer, were at the cusp of something stronger, more honest. Carter patting her arm caught her attention, and his understanding smile said it all. She tried to shield him from her grief, not wanting him to hurt more than he did. He could read her, of course. Knew she was struggling. He stuck close to her whenever they were together, often leaning into her, holding her hand. He tried to comfort her even as she sought to comfort him. Such a remarkable boy.

As had occurred more often of late, Cat fought the coldness as it swept through her. Her cheek burned with a fleeting icy touch, sadness encapsulated by one tear that dared to forge a path down Cat’s face. Sniffling, Cat wiped it away quickly. She hadn’t allowed herself to cry since that horrible day Alex had visited at her work with news Cat still fought not to accept. Even here at the memorial, surrounded by people who cared about Kara, Cat persisted with her belief that Kara would come back to her.

At Alex’s urging, people told stories about Kara. Stories of meeting her, interacting with her, knowing her.

Winn’s story told of their first meeting, the day Kara came to CatCo to interview as Cat’s assistant.

“She walked right into me. Or me into her. I don’t know. But it was like walking into a wall. And she nearly broke my hand when she shook it.” He chuckled as several others smiled. “That was Kara, though. She told me that she’d read an article about having a firm handshake to give a good first impression. And she was like that for everything. She gave it her all, every single day. She was my best friend. The best friend anyone could ever have.” His broken smile as he sat down so that others could tell their stories made Cat grit her teeth. She would not break down.

After several more stories, Cat stood up. “I’d like to share a story about the first day I met Kara.” Looking around, Cat noticed how everyone waited with anticipation. It was no secret that Kara was the best assistant Cat ever had. And so she prepared to tell her tale, knowing that this was one story worth telling. It was worth telling because that day changed Cat’s life.


	2. the face of heaven is so fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I've changed this to four chapters now that I've finished outlining the story. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> This is still unbetaed, so if you see any egregious errors, please let me know. 
> 
> Still angsty, but hang in there! The tide will turn soon. Feel free to let me know your reactions to this story. Thanks for reading.
> 
> ~Jazzy

Kara was having a bad day. A very bad day. A day so bad that she wished she’d stayed in bed, hugging her pillow and dreaming she was holding Cat. Because that ability to dream, that feeling of hopefulness which blossomed in her chest with each thought of her future, a future shared with Cat, was fading fast.

When Kal-El contacted her for help, she went willingly. She would always want to help her baby cousin. He’d been investigating some extremist group bent on making a statement by hurting the citizens of Metropolis and by killing its hero. He’d heard chatter that they intended to bomb downtown, and he was running out of time to track it and the perpetrators down.

It seemed pretty straightforward. He went after the bad guys while she neutralized the bomb. However, when she found it, she realized she only had a few seconds before the timer counted down to zero. Scooping up the bomb, she flew straight up, leveling off to fly over the ocean.

When the bomb exploded, Kara felt the blast wave hit her even as she made sure to wrap her body around the homemade bomb. Fragments of the bomb bombarded her, striking her body with a concussive force that propelled her backward. She felt shards sink into her skin, burning her body wherever they made contact. Shocked at the pain she felt as her body tumbled toward the ocean, Kara screamed in agony.

She heard several voices in her ear—Kal-El, her sister, DEO operatives—all trying to reach her, trying to understand what was happening. Kara expected to hit the ocean hard, but she felt nothing except the bomb fragments throbbing, burning, blazing a path from her fingertips to her heart. The sensation was unbearable.

All sound coalesced into a cacophony she could not understand, while her body was ripped apart from the inside out. And the outside in. Her body was shredded. Her body, destroyed.

And in the last moments of her existence, before she felt nothing else, heard nothing else, saw nothing else, before she became nothing, one image crossed her mind from just a few hours prior when she had wished Cat goodnight after a long workday—sharp hazel eyes connecting with hers for a loaded moment, those eyes reflecting affection and desire and passion. Eyes which relayed a question about their future. A question Kara feared she would never be able to answer.

And then that image splintered apart. As did Kara.

***

She could see nothing, and that scared her until she realized she could hear nothing. That terrified her.

It was cold, so cold, and yet she could not feel her body. No wiggling of fingers or toes, no flexing of muscles or bending of legs—she could not feel where her body ended and her surroundings began. All were intermingled into a blank canvas, an undifferentiated space created by the combination of energy, molecules, and vibrations.

_Am I alive? Do I have a body?_

She wondered whether her mind was actually thinking, whether the synapses in her brain were making connections—acting, reacting, interpreting, collecting. Whether her nerve endings were relaying any messages to command her body to move. She wondered why she couldn’t open her eyes.

_Do I have eyes anymore?_

***

Her sister’s eyes reflected worry, eyebrows pulled low and head dropped as if it were too heavy to hold up.

All Kara could see was the face of her bereaved sister. And those dark, dull eyes.

***

That bomb—Kara had studied it in the seconds before it exploded. She clearly remembered how it pulsed and thrummed and emitted a blue light. How it glowed malevolently. How it promised to hurt her. To end her.

Its promises made her feel weak.

And then it killed her.

***

Cat sat in her office, surrounded by glass, studying the layouts while wearing two pairs of glasses, one over the other. She looked stressed and sad and small.

Kara called out to her, but her voice did not sound. She reached for the woman, but her body did not work. Nothing worked. No one heard her.

And Kara cried. Without tears.

***

Bursts of memory invaded Kara’s consciousness. She saw her dinner at Cat’s house unfold before her. _Was it last week? Or has more time passed?_

_Where am I? What am I?_

Cat surprised Kara by asking her to have dinner in her home with Carter. Kara’s heart quickened with the invitation. She knew Cat’s time with her son was sacred. She knew this invitation, extended at the last minute oh-so-casually, was important. She could hear Cat’s heart pounding, and Kara was quick to accept the invitation.

Watching Cat shed her business persona once in her home fascinated Kara. Off came the high heels and jacket. Down came the well-honed professional walls. Carter received a warm hug and a soft smile, and Kara was mesmerized.

“Kara! I’m glad you’re here. I want to show you my science project.”

Cat shooed them away when Kara turned her eyes toward her for guidance. Smiling brightly as Carter grabbed her hand and tugged, Kara allowed herself to be led into the living room while listening to Carter’s chatter.

They spent the next hour discussing the details of a vibration calibrator and how it could measure, translate, and alter energy wave vibrations. The potential was limitless, and Kara was astounded by how Carter’s brain worked. “My sister is a bioengineer. I bet she’d love to hear about your project. She can talk you through some of the questions you have too.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely! If you want, I can arrange a meeting for you? We’ll have to ask your mom first.”

“Well, der! Of course I want to meet her! Has Mom met her? I mean, you know, at work?”

“Well, der! It wouldn’t have happened anywhere else,” Kara sassed back.

“Of course not. It’s not like you’ve ever invited Mom over for dinner.”

Shocked at his rejoinder, Kara saw the large grin on Carter’s face and could not hold back the guffaw that ripped though her. The fact that he felt comfortable enough to tease her about his mom tickled Kara’s funny bone. She wanted so much to be closer to Cat, had wanted it for so long, and here was Carter cracking jokes about it. Kara laughed so hard that she lost her balance. As she fell off the couch, she heard Carter join in with his laughter.

“You’re such a dork, Kara!” Carter sputtered while continuing to giggle.

“Hey!” Kara exclaimed, pretending to be offended, as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

“As usual, you’re witty comebacks are awe-inspiring,” a well-known voice drawled.

Behind Kara stood Cat, no doubt leaning against the doorjamb with a sexy smirk on her beautiful face. She could practically feel the warmth of her stare on the back of her head.

“Tell me she didn’t see me fall off the couch,” Kara whispered to Carter.

“Mom told me to always be truthful,” Carter said with a wide smile, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

With a loud sigh, Kara turned her head to capture Cat’s bright eyes. “Um, hi.”

“Hi,” Cat said, amusement clear in her voice. “Dinner is ready. Try not to trip on your way to the table.”

Rolling her eyes, Kara hopped up and followed Carter into the kitchen. The aroma of roasted chicken caused her to hum with appreciation. She saw the huge salad, fresh bread, and string beans, and she smiled broadly. “This smells heavenly. Thanks for inviting me over.”

“You’re welcome,” Cat murmured. “Wine?”

Knowing it would taste wonderful even if the alcohol would not affect her, Kara nodded.

“We’re glad you’re here, Kara,” Carter added before staring at his plate and shoveling some salad into his mouth. The tips of his ears reddened, and Kara felt her heart clench. He was so sweet.

“Me too,” Kara said softly, her eyes flitting to Cat and stalling at the affection she saw.

***

It was dark. So dark.

And cold. So cold.

Kara was afraid, afraid she would never see the light again. Never feel the sun on her skin. Never gaze into Cat’s hazel eyes. Never see the faces of those she held dear: Alex, Winn, James, Eliza, J’onn, Lucy, Kal-El, Carter.

And Cat. She wanted to see Cat again. Wanted to watch strong emotion staining her eyes to an intense brown and happiness lightening them to an amazing green.

_Am I dead? Is the dead kept in a state of darkness, frozen with thoughts and memories and questions? Is that what’s happened to me?_

***

“I have to make two phone calls,” Cat said after dinner, her expression dark. “It amazes me how hard it is for people to have original thoughts or, dare I dream, the ability to express them. I’ll be back soon.”

“Can we play a videogame while you’re working?” Carter asked.

“Of course, sweetie.”

After Carter beat Kara five times in a row, she decided to check on Cat to see if she needed any help. Knocking on the door, Kara entered after waiting a moment. She looked around, taking Cat’s wave to come inside the room to heart and approaching the desk. She could tell that Cat was irritated, and tuning in to the phone call, Kara heard Jerry Aftrin’s high-pitched voice spouting off excuses.

What Kara wouldn’t give to be able to round the desk and massage Cat’s shoulders. Their leisurely, relaxed dinner was reduced to a memory, replaced by endless work demands. Shifting toward the bookcase to the right of the desk, Kara bided her time by perusing the book titles and listening to Cat verbally eviscerate the inept reporter. When she heard Cat ending the conversation, Kara looked over, her gaze catching on a framed photograph. It was from an event she attended with Cat a few months back. She loved that picture, had loved it since the first time she’d seen it published.

Kara remembered when it was taken, remembered the conversation they’d been sharing. And in that moment, they’d smiled at each other, the noise and the people around them fading away. It seemed that moment had impacted Cat too.

Heart filling with warmth, Kara wondered whether Cat felt the bond between them. Whether she cared for her more than Kara dared believe. Whether Cat might have romantic feelings for her. The look in Cat’s green eyes as she returned Kara’s smile suggested she just might.

***

Sound returned first. Kara was surprised. She thought it would be her sense of sight.

Not that she’d spent much time contemplating her senses. As far as she knew, she was dead.

***

It was the multitude of voices intruding upon the silence that hit Kara first. She would have brought her hands to her ears, but as far as she could tell, she had no hands. Or ears. Instead, she focused on a single sound, as she’d taught herself so many years ago. She filtered out the extraneous noises people made, the bodies shifting and bones cracking, the sighs and sniffles and hums. She focused purely on the voices, and like a beacon, she latched on to Cat’s distinctive dulcet tones.

After she isolated Cat’s voice, she focused on seeing her. Surprisingly, Kara saw the woman materialize in front of her. And as she studied the woman, the area around her filled in enough for Kara to recognize where she was.

In Kara’s apartment. Surrounded by people Kara knew. All her favorite people occupied her home—family, friends, colleagues, acquaintances.

Kara’s heart clenched when she noticed Carter sitting next to Cat, snuggled into her side. Extending her hands in front of her, Kara was relieved to see that she had a body. That had to be a good sign.

Concentrating on Cat, Kara was distressed to see that Cat was struggling. Noticing a lone tear making its way down Cat’s alabaster skin, Kara stepped forward and attempted to stop its journey with her finger. The tear continued on its path, passing through Kara’s finger as if she had not placed it in the tear’s path. Kara gasped while watching Cat’s hand move through her incorporeal one to swipe away the tear. Kara didn’t feel a thing.

 _Am I a ghost?_ Kara wondered while staring at her hands.

It took Kara a moment to realize that Winn was speaking. He was telling everyone about their first meeting at CatCo. After several others shared stories, Cat spoke, and Kara listened, transfixed.

“Kara was my 10:15. And I will admit that I was not thrilled to have another Millennial interview for my personal assistant position. I was convinced that any Millennial seeking employment within my company was a waste of space simply because every one of them expects a pat on the back, a gold star on the forehead, or a trophy for trying. Worse, they think that their opinions are worth hearing even when they haven't earned the right. At least, that’s what I believed until Kara became my assistant. And I told her as much.”

Kara heard the chuckles throughout the room, but she didn’t dare look around her. She remained focused on Cat, needing to hear her thoughts from that day.

“I asked her to tell me why she was so special. And you know what she answered?” Cat continued, pausing to smirk as she looked around at everyone. “She said, ‘I’m not special. There’s absolutely nothing special about me. I am totally, completely, one hundred percent normal.’”

Astounded that Cat remembered anything from that interview, never mind a verbatim recounting, Kara smiled softly. The way Cat related the story made it clear to everyone that she found the memory amusing. And her voice, filled with affection, momentarily soothed Kara’s anxieties.

“She continued attempting to convince me that she was average and ordinary. And then came the clincher. She told me she was extremely committed, a hard worker, and that she just wanted to help. She wanted to be useful to somebody. She wanted to be worthwhile.”

When Cat paused, Kara noticed that several people were weeping, shaking their heads, or smiling softly.

“Well, I’m sure all of you are aware that she was the best assistant I’ve ever had and the longest running one.” She paused to allow the chuckles and knowing hums to die out before she continued. “And she lied to me that day. She lied when she said she wasn’t special. She lied when she claimed to be ordinary. The truth is,” Cat said, stopping a moment to blink several times and shoot a quick smile at Carter for taking her hand in his, “the truth is that Kara Danvers was special. She was extraordinary. No one will ever be able to do what she did. She changed me. Made me a better person.”

Kara could feel the emotions welling up in her as she watched Cat take a deep breath before continuing. “She was called Sunny Danvers for a reason. She lit up any room she was in. And there’s no sense in trying to find that warmth anywhere else. The sun has nothing on Kara, and the world is all the colder with her gone.

“Although Juliet says this about Romeo as she waits for him to visit her, the following words remind me of Kara.

“When he shall die,

Take him and cut him out in little stars,

And he will make the face of heaven so fine

That all the world will be in love with night

And pay no worship to the garish sun.”

 

“Kara was and shall always be the light that pierces the darkness.”

***

As soon as she returned to her apartment after having dinner in Cat’s home, Kara took out her paints and got to work. She began the painting weeks ago, concentrating on it when she had no work constraints or superhero duties. After seeing the photograph sitting on Cat’s desk, Kara felt compelled to complete it. She wanted to hang it on her office wall and witness Cat’s reaction when she noticed it.

Several hours later, when the night was silent and the sun still asleep, Kara felt that the painting was finished. She stepped back to scrutinize it, tilting her head while she contemplated whether it reflected the bond she felt with Cat.

Thinking about Cat’s parting words, Kara smiled. “Thank you for inviting me. I enjoyed myself. Carter’s so great.” She looked away, afraid to say too much. When Cat didn’t respond, Kara looked back up to see a perfectly arched eyebrow and smirk directed toward her.

“But I’m not?” Cat teased.

“Oh! No. I mean yes. I mean, you’re great.” Kara groaned, feeling heat suffuse her face. She felt like a bumbling fool. Gentle laughter drew her eyes back to Cat’s face and her soft, soft eyes. Firming her lips into a straight line, Kara contemplated whether the best course of action would be to leave immediately, using her superspeed. Or flying. Anything to end this tortuous conversation.

“Oh, Kara, it’s almost too easy to tease you. But the truth is, you’re too adorable and I’m too cruel to stop.”

“You’re not cruel!” Kara’s eyes widened at her outburst. _Run, just run away_ , she coached herself. As if hearing her internal dialogue, Cat reached out and captured Kara’s wrist in a loose grip.

“Thank you, Kara.”

Before Kara knew what was happening, Cat pulled her into a hug. Sighing, Kara wrapped her arms around Cat and pulled her closer, resting her chin on Cat’s shoulder for a moment. When the hug ended, Kara said softly, “I hope we can do this again soon.”

“Dinner or the hug?” Cat asked with a small smile.

“Yes.” Smiling brightly, Kara added, “See you tomorrow.” She could feel Cat’s eyes on her all the way down the hallway, and Kara focused on keeping her feet on the ground. It was hard. She felt as if her heart was floating away.

***

No matter how much she tried, Kara could not dictate where she could go or who she could see. Most of the time when she was aware, none of her senses worked. She thought about different experiences, people, and places, reviewing each without worrying about the passage of time. She had no idea what would happen next or if she would ever see anyone she cared about again.

She was scared and frustrated and lonely.

***

Certain memories came to her quicker as time passed. They were the memories of time spent with those she loved. They created warmth within her, a warmth that challenged the constant coldness she felt and the lack of light in her reality.

During those times, she concentrated on activating at least one of her senses. She theorized that if she could control her sight, her hearing, her ability to feel the space that surrounded her, that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to move, to find her way to where Cat was. She wanted to see her again. She needed to see her again.

She would see her again. Somehow.

***

Cat stood in front of the painting Kara created, the one of the two of them surrounded by people and activity and ambiance that neither noticed. Kara watched Cat, watched her as she gazed at it, watched as she hesitantly brushed two fingers over the dried paint. She heard Cat’s breath catch and her heart rate spike and her body shift and her eyelashes flutter.

Somehow, Kara was pulled toward Cat, and it felt as if she were floating over even though she wasn’t. She wasn’t walking, though. She wasn’t gliding or flying or in any way controlling her body.

At least she had a body. Kara checked as soon as the darkness cleared and she realized that she could see and think and hear. She tried to speak, but Cat didn’t show any indication that she heard any noise. She tried to touch Cat, concentrating on solidifying her form. She embraced Cat with her arms and delivered a hug, but after a few moments, Cat shuddered and walked right through her, rounding Kara’s desk and removing the cardigan from the back of the chair.

Kara watched as Cat held the cardigan to her nose and breathed in. Kara wondered whether it smelled of her shampoo or her lotion or her body wash, even after all this time. She glanced at the desk, noticing that Cat had brought her work into the office, and she gasped when she noticed the date.

Four months. She’d been in this bodiless state for four months. Four months during which she’d tried to find a way to contact her friends, her family, the woman who held heart. Nothing worked, though. She knew that was partly because she could not dictate when she was conscious or where she ended up during lucid moments.

What she desperately wanted to do, though, what she needed to do, was let them know she still existed. If they knew, they would work on finding a way to get her back. Alex wouldn’t stop, and neither would her friends.

Movement caught Kara’s attention, and she watched Cat don the cardigan and sink into the chair. Kara moved closer, sadness blanketing her. Cat’s chin trembled, lips pressed together tightly, as she fought her emotions. Kara watched, heartbroken, as tears escaped Cat’s dark, dark eyes, and Kara surged forward to wipe them away.

For the first time, Kara felt Cat’s tears, felt the liquid coat her fingers. As she brushed them aside, Kara realized she was crying too. She stared into unfocused, chocolate eyes, her thumb running over Cat’s lower lip gently before casting her eyes to the side. She couldn’t take seeing Cat so upset.

By Rao, she’d do anything to take the pain away.

A hand touching her cheek lightly surprised Kara so much that her eyes flew to Cat’s face in shock. Cat’s face was filled with relief and hope and wonder, staring straight into Kara’s eyes, seeing her.

“Kara?”

And even as Cat’s hand passed through her face when she nodded that it was her, Kara rejoiced. She rejoiced because she was certain that Cat would do everything in her power to get her back now that she knew Kara was trying to get back to her.


	3. matching vibrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is still reading this story, here's the next chapter. ;) I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to let me know. Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> ~Jazzy

“Kara?”

 _I must be hallucinating_. Cat shook her head. Too many days grieving for the one who stole her heart, the alluring alien, the visitor from another world who’d taken it upon herself to protect it at all costs. And now, after finding no escape from her loss, she was imagining that Kara was crouched in front of her, eyes blazing an unnatural blue, wiping away her tears and crying with her.

 _Pathetic. Truly a new low. If people saw me now, crying and calling out to the dead, they’d believe I’ve gone soft_. _Or become unhinged._

And yet she stared at the vision before her with hope in her heart. Maybe this was why she couldn’t let go, why she simply couldn’t accept Kara’s death.

“Are you a ghost?” Cat asked softly, taking in every detail. She studied the form before her. She was translucent—Cat could see through her—and that more than anything made her mind battle against the illusion, one probably created through her grief and desire and need.

She watched as the vision before her shook her head. Cat heard a high-pitched sound, a brief break in the silence which she had no hope of understanding. Kara’s face wasn’t clear enough that Cat could determine whether she was speaking, never mind what she was saying. The shaking of her head, though, seemed to signify that Kara believed she wasn’t a ghost. It was all that mattered at the moment.

“If you’re not a ghost, why can’t I touch you?” Cat mused. She thought back to a few minutes ago when she felt a cold sensation on her cheek, a feeling that redirected her attention from her morose thoughts. “Touch my face again.”

Cat held back a shiver as she felt coldness slide down her cheek. A finger, if she were to guess. She couldn’t actually feel the weightiness of a finger, however. She thought of the various times over the last few months when she felt a similar coldness on her cheek. Or on her shoulder. Sometimes, it blanketed her for several seconds like a cloak. Or a hug.

“Hmm. That was you,” Cat said. “You’ve visited me before. Haven’t you?” Kara’s nod brought a sad smile to Cat’s face. “Have you visited other people, too?” A shake of the head was her answer.

“We have to find a way to communicate.” Cat thought about the high-pitched noise. “Do you remember when the _Tribune_ published that series on Ghost Hunters? God, I learned more than I ever wanted to about thermometers, EMF meters, thermographic and night vision cameras. But I do remember they used an ion generator to help supposed spirits speak, and even if you’re not Moaning Myrtle, you are certainly not in this dimension.”

Cat opened the desk drawer, looking around for a tape recorder. “I know you had one in here,” Cat muttered. A touch of coldness on her wrist stopped her movements. She looked up in question, seeing how Kara's arm moved toward the bottom left drawer. “Right.”

It was good to know that Kara could still understand what she was looking for even when she didn’t say it. It reassured Cat. She opened the indicated drawer, unsurprised to see the recorder.

“Too bad we can’t use Leslie to charge the air with electricity and perhaps stabilize you more. But, the point I was making,” Cat said, “was that those recordings had to be slowed down dramatically for anyone to hear any of the words ghosts were saying. Not that I necessarily believe they recorded ghosts or that you are one, but the science behind it is worth a shot.”

She sat back down and stared at her personal phantom. “So, Kara, I want you to talk to me. Tell me where you are, what you see when you aren’t with me, how you are able to visit me, how I can get you back, and who can help. Anything helpful. Chop, chop.” Cat bit her lip as she pressed the record button, staring at Kara. She wished Kara’s form were clearer. If it weren’t for the few high-pitched sounds she heard, she wouldn’t even know whether Kara was communicating.

After a minute or so, she saw Kara’s form flicker, as if she were electricity dimming while thunder rumbled its warning that a storm would soon overwhelm everything in its path.

Cat felt her heart stutter when she saw Kara’s outline become more diaphanous. “Don’t go!” Cat pleaded, stretching out her hand as she felt herself panicking. She heard more high-pitched sounds, but Cat couldn’t decipher what Kara was trying to say. Her face was too indistinct, her body a hazy outline. “No! Please!” Cat implored. Her fingers grasped at nothing, and in the blink of an eye, Kara was gone.

***

“Cat, I know you miss her, but—”

“Do not patronize me, Agent Scully.” Cat sighed and squeezed her eyes closed, fighting off the headache that was forming behind them. In a quieter voice, Cat said, “Alex, it was her. I have the cardigan-wearing, IT hobbit working on the recording right now. I know she’s trying to reach us. Maybe, maybe she’s in another dimension, or a parallel universe, or in between there and here. I don’t know. You’re the scientist.”

“I’m a bioengineer. What you’re suggesting is entirely different.”

“Don’t you deal with images and vibrations and particle beams? That could give us a way in if we can somehow figure out where she is. If she got blasted into another dimension, maybe we can get her back. Isn’t there anyone at your off-the-books, shady, governmental agency who can help with this?”

“I’ll see what I can do. Send me whatever Winn finds, and I’ll work on locating where exactly the blast occurred.”

After they disconnected the call, Cat walked over to the bar at the side of her office and poured herself a double of her favorite scotch. After glancing over a Winn, who was working furiously at his computer, Cat exited to her balcony.

By the end of the conversation Kara’s sister seemed much more willing to entertain Cat’s dubious claims that she interacted with Kara. It was difficult to believe, and Cat knew if she heard such a story, she would find it hard not to dismiss it as nonsense.

Sipping from her glass, Cat gazed at the cityscape, imaging countless people bustling around, eager to finish the workday. She wished more than anything that Kara would fly over to her in her Supergirl suit, warm smile and steady presence making her day better, regardless of what occurred earlier in the day. She wanted that to happen again. She refused to give up on that daydream without a fight.

She had seen Kara with her own eyes, and she would relate what happened to everyone a thousand times, describe every moment of that encounter with Alex and Schott and Olsen and Baby Lane and everyone at the DEO, if she had to. She didn’t care how it made her look, not if it meant they would listen, they would suspend disbelief, they would help her get Kara back.

“Miss Grant.”

Cat looked over at Schott, trying her best to keep a look of indifference about her. She raised an eyebrow in question.

“You’re going to want to hear this,” he said, and his excitement gave Cat hope.

She followed him to her desk and attached the memory stick he handed her to her laptop. He began to tell her how he isolated the sounds and slowed down the speed of the recording by blah, blah, blah. Cat couldn’t care less at the moment. She glared at the IT hobbit, and he stopped his explanation.

“Right. So, here it is.” He pulled up the audio and increased the volume to its highest level before starting the recording.

Cocking her head and leaning closer, Cat held her breath as she listened to the tape hiss before a deep voice cut in. “Bomb ripped…dimension…no one…dark…only you…Barry…not dead.” The words weaved in and out of the static, and all Cat could think was that this was proof. This was Kara. She heard herself pleading with Kara not to leave, and Cat thinned her lips together, fighting back her embarrassment. “Help…love you.”

As the audio ended, Cat sat still and silent.

“From what I can gather, when the bomb exploded, it ripped the fabric of our dimension and pushed her into another one. If we can find the exact spot where it occurred and scan the area for the molecular energy and vibrational speed, we might be able to recreate the blast, enabling Kara to come back. I think she mentioned Barry since he’s from a difference universe—”

“Who is Barry?”

“Oh, you know. Our friend who visited several months ago.”

“Ah, the Blur. Her superfriend from another dimension. And how can he help? Unless he’s here?” Cat asked, studying Winn.

“Um, not that I’m aware of. But he shared some information on how he got here, and the science behind it is pretty interesting,” he said, raising a finger to emphasize his point while his speech quickened and he straightened up. “You see, the multi-universe theory is real. We have countless amounts of Earths that occupy the same space but vibrate at different frequencies, so they can’t see each other. It’s all about accelerating the surrounding particles where the bomb blasted a rip through the fabric of our reality. The vibration speed is the key. To get the Flash back to his Earth, Supergirl threw him while she was flying and he was running at his fastest. With that boost, he was able to break the dimensional barrier—”

“Witless, tell this to Agent Scully. She’s expecting your call. I have a multimedia company to run,” Cat said, waving her hand. He took the hint and retrieved the memory stick before moving toward the door. Before he crossed over the threshold, he stalled, keeping his back to her. “That last part, she was saying that she loves you.” He left while Cat sat, stunned.

She didn’t know whether to believe him. With the way words cut out in the recording, Cat was afraid to make that leap, to believe Kara was voicing feelings that Cat longed to hear. But maybe Kara had confided her feelings about Cat to him. They were best friends. Cat was tempted to call him back in to ply him with questions. After several minutes contemplating such an action, Cat shook her head.

She’d rather he work toward getting Kara back so that she could hear it from Kara directly. And confess her own feelings. In person.

***

Cat was ready for the next time Kara appeared. She carried a tape recorder with her at all times, even to the bathroom. She kept it on her desk as she worked on her laptop. On the arm of the sofa where she sat while reviewing photos. Next to her pillow as she slept.

More than that, though, she spoke to Alex daily, and they were confident that they could get Kara back. They were honing in on the vibrational frequency needed to bridge the way to Kara’s dimension, and Alex was working hard on some high-tech gadget to retrieve Kara. They just needed to figure out exactly where Supergirl was when the explosion occurred, and once they were able to measure the energetic vibrations at that spot, they would be able to calibrate the top-secret tool to open a new rift between realities.

Only three days after the last visit, Kara appeared beside her in her office. It was nighttime, and Cat was tired and aching to see Kara again. After seeing Kara and realizing they might be able to get her back, each moment apart had become more painful. A cold sensation on her shoulder caught Cat’s attention, and she turned her head to find burning, luminescent eyes staring at her.

“Kara. You’re back.” Cat smiled, glad to see her. “I told Alex and Witless about what happened. We were able slow down the recording to hear some of your message, but we need information on where the explosion occurred so we can reopen the rift. Can you…” Cat turned on the recorder and lifted it toward Kara.

It seemed that Kara was more opaque today, her features more distinct. She could see that Kara was speaking, and Cat wished she could understand the words. Although Cat could hear more of the high-pitched sounds created by Kara, they remained indecipherable. Kara’s eyes were bright, intense blue orbs that seemed to burn into Cat’s soul.

“I miss you,” Cat murmured, surprised when the words slipped past her lips. Coldness enveloped her chin, and Cat could actually feel the distinctness of Kara’s fingers on her jaw. She looked into those blazing eyes, wishing she could read Kara’s emotions. It was a skill Cat had developed long ago, and Kara’s in-between existence constrained Cat’s ability to do anything other than wish and want and hope.

Flicking her eyes to Kara’s mouth, she saw the words, _I miss you too_ , issued. Cat gasped. She kept watching as Kara mouthed, _I’ll find a way back to you. I love you._ Cat felt tears filling her eyes and blinked them back, not wanting to cry again. She was tired of crying. Her lips parted, but before she could say anything else, cold, cold lips brushed against hers. And the fact that she could feel more than the coldness, that she could feel the texture of Kara’s lips, pulled a loud moan from Cat’s very soul.

Her vision was becoming blurry, traitorous tears escaping her strong will, and a cold ghostly thumb brushed them away. Cat realized that Kara was becoming less solid before her eyes, and her heart plummeted when she realized Kara would soon be gone.

“I’ll get the recording to Winn and Alex,” Cat said. “We’ll find the spot, and we will get you back.” And as she watched Kara’s form fade away, she added, her voice soft and sincere, “I love you too.”

***

An entire month passed during preparations, and Cat had not felt or seen Kara at all. She found herself craving the cold, an element she now associated with Kara. The icy path down her face when Kara’s finger traced the path of her tears, the cloak of coldness that enveloped her like the fog in San Francisco—Cat craved the connection. She craved the cold.

Tonight was a particularly hard one for Cat. Carter was with his father for the weekend, and Cat was reading another article from an online blog which questioned the whereabouts of Supergirl. Everyone wanted to know where she was.

Lois Lane and Clark Kent had attended Kara’s memorial, and they have written several stories since then about Supergirl’s philanthropic activities in other parts of the world. Places where easy access to the internet was lacking. Places where Superman was sure to fly faster than the speed of light just when someone took a picture and could claim it was his cousin. So, in the eyes of the public, Kara was dead, and Supergirl was on the other side of the world.

She knew, of course, that Clark was Superman, knew he was helping Alex with getting Kara back. And they would succeed. They had determined where the bomb exploded, thanks to the last recording Cat had obtained when Kara last visited. The gadget the government was creating to create a rift where Kara was sucked in was ready. Tomorrow they planned to use it, and after a heated argument, Cat had convinced them to let her accompany them to Metropolis. She had no intention of being on the other side of the nation if she could reunite with Kara quicker by being in the vicinity.

The month was interminable. Work worries compounded by Kara’s absence and Witless and Olsen’s constant questions on whether she’d seen Kara lately wore away Cat’s optimism. And as each day passed without Kara’s presence, she began to wonder whether she would ever see her again.

Cat resolutely batted away her constant doubt, unwilling to entertain that their plan wouldn’t work, but late at night, alone and lonely, insecurities crept in, sliding up her spine and taking root in her mind. She fought them as best she could, and reliving the brief kiss that she shared with Kara the last time she saw her helped.

She imagined the kiss again and again, the emotions behind it, the love, the yearning, the need. She needed Kara.

And when Kara appeared, Cat didn’t even realize it at first. “Kara,” Cat sighed. She thought of her lips, her smile, her muscular body. Those arms she longed to feel wrapped around her. Moaning, Cat ran her fingers over her lips and closed her eyes, imagining coldness brushing against them. Skimming her hands down her torso, she wished with all her being that she was feeling Kara’s touch on her nude form. She was on fire, and only Kara could help her.

Just as she palmed her breast, chilly lips brushed against hers. Cat’s eyes flew open, captured by glowing blue ones. “Kara,” Cat breathed out, embarrassed and aroused. She had abstained from touching herself after the first time Kara appeared before her in her windowless office for this very reason. She didn’t want to be found in such a compromising position. She missed Kara so much, though, and as time passed, her craving for Kara consumed her.

She went to grab the recorder next to the bed, but cold fingers on her wrist stopped her. She focused on Kara’s lips and saw her mouth, “No, Cat.”

“Why?” Cat asked, wondering what Kara was thinking. A moment later, Kara tilted her head and kissed her again. Moaning, Cat’s eyes slipped closed. She could feel Kara’s lips, the light pressure and movement, against hers. What felt like a piece of ice rubbed between the seam of her lips, and Cat opened them to allow entrance. Kara’s tongue rubbed against hers slowly, and Cat shivered. As they kissed, she felt Kara’s icy touch on her throat, on her chest. Cat’s heart thrummed forcefully, speeding up as Kara’s intent became clear.

Cat wondered how Kara’s body appeared more solid each time she visited. She wondered why Kara showed up whenever Cat was struggling with her absence. She wondered whether her grief-stricken mind was imaging that Kara was with her, kissing her, touching her.

Cold, cold lips slid from her mouth, slowly traveling over her cheek and stalling under her ear. How she wished she could hear Kara whisper sweet words to her. And maybe she was. Maybe Cat couldn’t understand them, couldn’t hear them. But it didn’t matter because even though Kara wasn’t Kara, even though her body wasn’t pressing against her and fingers weren’t sifting through her hair and every touch was delivered by icy digits, Cat gratefully received what she could—against her nature, perhaps, but Kara was the exception—from her ghostly, translucent love.

This was crazy, though, and not at all how she envisioned their first time together. She wanted to feel Kara, wanted to touch her and be touched, wanted to hear her moans and whimpers, wanted to taste her skin. She couldn’t do that now, not with Kara in between universes, not with her body here but not.

Cat tried to object, tried to say not now, but she was weak and she missed Kara so, so much, and it didn’t matter that Kara might be in her arms tomorrow. Tonight she needed to feel something, something that proved Kara cared for her, wanted her, needed her, missed her.

And even if she’s made it up entirely in her mind, for now, that was enough.

“Oh, God,” Cat muttered, feeling her nipple pulled and squeezed. The contrast between Kara’s cold touch and Cat’s heated skin was addictive. Her back arched and eyes slammed shut, and Cat could do nothing but fight to catch her breath.

Cat remembered traveling with her parents when she was a little girl and experiencing snow for the first time. She loved the consistency of the snow, how she could form snowballs and forts and snow women—not snowmen—with her hands. And as she fanned out her arms and legs, back and forth, back and forth, she found joy while creating snow angels, feeling as if she were that angel, fallen to earth.

It was several years since she last experienced the snow, and Kara’s pure touch reminded her of the bite of the cold, the feel of it against her skin.

Kara’s touch was so much more, of course. Her touch was specific and deliberate. Her chilly fingers mapped Cat’s body and delivered her love in a way Cat knew she would never forget. And it might not be Sunny Danvers and her addictive light, but Kara’s warmth still shone through every touch.

Chilly fingers explored between her legs, the cold doing nothing to stop the pooling heat in her belly, the perspiration on her lower back, or the proof of her arousal for Kara, because of Kara. Moaning softly, Cat canted her hips forward and spread her legs, reveling in the sensations. She had no idea that coldness against her nipples, down her throat, and between her legs could feel so stimulating. She felt what must be Kara’s finger circling around her opening and dipping just inside. It felt incredible.

“Kara,” Cat keened, moving her body sinuously while grabbing at her bed sheets. “Please, darling. Please.”

She felt pressure on her breast, at her opening, and she moaned long and loud as a chilly path made its way down her chest, her belly, and to her throbbing clit. Cool lips covered her bundle of nerves and sucked, making her thrash her head from side to side. Cat felt pressure pushing inside of her, thrusting slowly and purposefully in before easing out just as slowly. The pace was maddening.

“Kara,” Cat whispered fervently. “Kara. Kara.” Cat’s mind and body were focused on what Kara was doing, how she was making her feel. Her nipples so hard and sensitive, her clit pulsing with every loving flick of a not quite firm tongue, and her body’s temperature rising each time Kara filled her with her cold, cold fingers drove Cat toward the precipice, all her feelings congealing into a mass of hunger and longing and desire and  need. One last thrust of ghostly fingers, one last flick and suck and squeeze, and Cat felt wave after wave of blissful release break over her.

She didn’t realize she was crying until she felt the telltale chill of cold lips on her cheeks. She opened her eyes slowly to peer into glowing blue eyes. Kara’s face was no longer clear, and she could see that Kara was losing cohesion quickly. But she imagined she saw her mouth, “I love you,” and Cat said softly, “I love you too,” before allowing her exhaustion to take over and pull her into darkness.

***

It was a rainy day in Metropolis. Cat restlessly watched raindrops pelt her hotel window. The patter was soothing, but she would prefer to be in the helicopter with Alex and her secret government operatives. She wanted to see with her own eyes Superman aiming the focused beam at the coordinates where Kara had been sucked into another dimension. She wanted to be as close as possible to Kara when she came through the breach. The only saving grace was the fact that Schott and Olsen remained in National City, holding down the fort at CatCo and awaiting word of their success. She would not have accepted their being with Alex and the DEO while she was forced to wait behind.

Yawning widely enough that her jaw cracked, Cat stretched her arms over her head to loosen the muscles in her back. She had slept heavily last night, and although a bit sore, she felt well-rested. What she and Kara shared the night before astounded Cat. It made perfect sense that Kara had sought to bring her pleasure even while she was stuck in a different dimension. Cat would be sure to return the favor as soon as possible. And she would be hard-pressed to let Kara leave her embrace.

Cat’s investigative mind spewed forth questions that would probably never be answered, not because Kara would refuse, but rather because she would not know the answers. Nevertheless, Cat was grateful that, for some reason, she had been able to see Kara even while she was in a different dimension and, more recently, she'd been able to feel her. She shivered as her mind replayed the night before.

It was otherworldly in every sense of the word.

She moved to the balcony door and opened it, staring in vain at the gray storm clouds and rain. She could not hope to see where the black helicopters or Superman were over the Atlantic Ocean, could not hope to hear the rift open or the joyous exclamations once Kara was safe, but she stood at the entrance and waited, anyway.

Cat had no idea how long she remained a silent sentinel, ever vigilant for some sign of Kara’s return. She refused to entertain the idea that their plan would fail. Cat had gotten to her position through staunchly believing that any challenge could be surmounted.

She ignored the coldness, the wind, the splattering raindrops that touched her unmoving body. She was comfortable with the cold now, craved it as passionately as she craved the warmth.

Blinking away some raindrops, Cat gasped as warm arms wrapped around her. “Kara,” Cat sighed, pulled her body close and tucking her face into the crook of Kara’s neck. Kara’s body was wet and cold, no doubt from the rain, but her body heat warmed Cat to her bones. “Kara,” she whispered again, hardly believing she was back.

Although she could feel Kara attempting to pull back, Cat refused to loosen her hold. Kara’s body against hers, solid and strong, brought tears to her eyes, and she needed a few more moments to get her emotions under control.

Long fingers combed through her hair, and Cat heard, “I’m here. I’m here. I’m back,” whispered next to her ear.

Cat pulled back enough to gaze into bright, bright eyes—eyes as bright as the stars. She cupped Kara’s cheek, gasping at how soft and real she felt. “I can hear you,” she said, eyes roving over Kara’s countenance as she ran her other hand up Kara’s back to rest at the nape of her neck. “I can see you.” She felt Kara tremble, saw tears gathering in stormy eyes, and added, “I can feel you.”

She saw the question in Kara’s eyes and nearly laughed. After what they’d shared last night and over the course of Kara’s incapacitation, it seemed absurd that she was uncertain about Cat’s feelings toward her. Cat pulled gently on the back of Kara’s neck, her intention clear.

Cat didn’t even attempt to hold back the groan Kara’s warm lips ripped from her as their mouths melded in a passionate kiss. This kiss was so different, so much _more_. Not only could she feel the texture of Kara’s lips, but also their fullness, their strength, their moistness. When Cat swiped her tongue along Kara’s lower lip, she inhaled Kara’s moan and relished in the way their tongues rubbed together. Cat took her time exploring Kara’s mouth, knowing that soon Kara would have to leave her to be checked out and debriefed on her experience in the other dimension. It warmed her to know that Kara had come to her first, no doubt against the DEO’s wishes.

They ended the kiss with smaller kisses, not quite ready to break their connection. When Cat pulled away, Kara followed her to deliver one more chaste kiss before slowly opening her eyes. They were hazy blue rings, slightly unfocused, and it took all of Cat’s self control not to pull her forward into another kiss. Instead, Cat leaned in to deliver a kiss to Kara’s jaw and just behind her ear. “Will you come back after you finish at the DEO?” she asked.

“Of course. If I could skip that, I would.”

“I know. Go now, while I’m strong enough to let you go.”

The sweet smile Kara delivered pulled a small but sincere smile from Cat. “Thank you for not giving up on me, Cat.”

“Mmm,” Cat hummed, fighting against her natural reticence to be seen as vulnerable. “Come back soon, Kara.” She allowed her eyes to show the affection she felt, the relief and the anticipation of what lay ahead of them. With a final squeeze to Kara’s waist, Cat stepped back.

And as Kara flew away, Cat was not surprised in the least to see that the sun had broken through the clouds.


	4. piercing the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part. It is nearly twice as long as the other chapters, and I hope you enjoy it. Some of this is NSFW, so if you don't like to read explicit lovemaking, you'll want to skip the second section once they finish eating. 
> 
> Thanks to all those who commented, kudoed, and bookmarked this story. It is heartwarming to know that some people enjoyed the story.

“Kara, you have to take it easy. We don’t know how compromised your body is from being in that other dimension for so long.”

“But, Alex, I feel fine. I have my powers. I feel strong and well-rested. It was like I was in a deep sleep for most of that time.”

“Except when you were visiting Cat,” Alex teased.

Kara frowned at the wide smirk her sister was directing at her. She didn’t want to be teased. Cat was special, as was the bond they shared. “Without Cat I wouldn’t be here.” That wiped the smirk off her face. _Good._

Sighing, Alex sat down. “Kara, I know you have feelings for Cat. And it’s obvious she has strong feelings for you. She grieved your death. Struggled with it. Is it any wonder that I was skeptical when she first told me that you were caught in another dimension?”

Nodding reluctantly, Kara found she couldn’t be upset with her sister. “I did see you once. It was one of the first times I could see anything, but I wasn’t able to speak or move or anything. I had no body. I couldn’t even hear you. After that, I saw you at the memorial in my apartment. I saw you and Eliza and Kal-El and Lois. People I worked with. My friends. And Cat and Carter. After that, well, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Alex gazed at Kara, asking in a soft voice, “What happens now, Supergirl?”

Kara looked up at her sister, wondering what she meant.

“Your cousin and Lois printed several stories over the last six months on how Supergirl was found, battered but alive, and how she has been helping out various communities on the other side of the world. You can decide if and when you want to return as National City’s protector. But, Kara, your other identity, well, that’s going to take some finessing if you want to return as Kara Danvers.”

“Do I even still have my apartment? Where are all my belongings? How would I even get my identity back? I read an article about someone who was erroneously declared dead. He had so much trouble proving he was alive and getting his identity back. I don’t know—”

“Calm down, Kara,” Alex said soothingly, stepping forward to squeeze Kara’s shoulder. “I have your belongings. We sublet the apartment, so we can get that back. The rest, we can figure out. Think about what you want to do. If you decide not to be Kara Danvers anymore, you can work with the DEO full time. Or do something else. And if you do want to be Kara Danvers again, you know the DEO will help clear the way. Talk to Cat too.”

Surprised that Alex mentioned Cat, Kara looked up, studying her sister.

“Oh, come on, Kara. Don’t act confused. Obviously, whatever you decide is not only going to affect your future but Cat’s. She loves you. And it’s pretty clear that you love her. Am I wrong?”

“No, you’re not wrong. You know we were getting closer even before all this happened.” Kara could feel herself blushing, remembering the night before. The ardor in Cat’s voice when she moaned Kara’s name as she touched herself had set Kara aflame. Somehow she was able to solidify enough to kiss her, touch her, make love to her. She could hardly wait to do it again.

“You know,” Alex said, the tenor of her voice pulling Kara’s attention back to her, “she didn’t give me any details on her seeing you yesterday. All she said was that you showed up, and she let you know we were going to get you today.” She stared hard at Kara, and Kara did her best not to fidget. “Usually she is much more detailed. Care to tell me what changed, little sister?”

Kara tried not to give away her surprise. Cat had not told her that they would bring Kara back today, but then, Kara had taken great pleasure keeping Cat too busy to tell her anything. “Um, no-nothing changed. I mean, it’s not like I could control when I saw her. I was just grateful each time. She did so much to get me back. All of you did.” Kara looked away, knowing Alex could read her like a book. She might not be able to guess what they did—after all, who would imagine a ghost making love to a person—but Alex could easily guess that Kara was hiding something.

Another squeeze to her shoulder made her look up into a warm gaze. “You don’t need to tell me, Kara. That’s between you and Cat. Even though,” Alex continued with an exaggerated sigh, “you never kept secrets from me before. Like when Joey Gambolli got to second base with you and you nearly broke his hand when he tweaked—”

“Alex!” Kara practically yelled, jumping off the examination table and walking to the other side of the room, followed by her sister’s laughter.

“All right, all right. I’m just teasing. Obviously, you care about Cat, and you want to keep those feelings to yourself.”

Turning around as she heard Alex’s softly uttered words, Kara admitted, “I love her so much. Whatever decisions I make for my future, it will involve keeping Cat in it.”

A light knock on the door preceded a DEO doctor’s entrance. “Good news. All test results came back negative. We also measured the molecule cohesion and vibratory wavelengths to confirm your body is in sync with this reality. I suggest another round of tests in a week, unless something feels off before that time. Until then, you have a clean bill of health. Welcome back, Supergirl.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Kara was ecstatic to learn she was healthy. More than that, though, it meant she was free to go. Turning to her sister, she asked, “Are you flying back to National City tonight?”

“Yes. Shall I assume that you’ll get Cat back there?”

“Yes. I’ll take care of her.”

“I bet you will,” Alex sassed. “Don’t forget that the gang is coming over to my place tomorrow night. I also invited Cat and Carter. Mom, Kal-El, Lois, and J’onn will be joining us too. Everyone wanted to see you right away, but I figured you and Cat need some time together. So, go to her. And,” Alex wiggled her eyebrows at her, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Well, that’s a pretty wide canvas to paint on, now isn’t it?” Kara joked, grinning when Alex hit her arm. “Thanks, Alex,” Kara said, her voice serious as she pulled Alex into a tight hug.

“Of course. You’re my sister.” Kara chose not to call attention to the slight break in her sister’s voice.

“See you tomorrow,” Kara said, a smile covering her face at the thought of seeing Cat. She left the room quickly, and in moments she was airborne.

***

The sun’s warmth caressed Kara’s skin, as she flew toward where Cat waited for her. She let the heat fill her body and soul, sighing with happiness. In just moments she would hold Cat. She would see her with her own eyes, and listen to the soothing tone of her voice without fear of being pulled away.

Landing lightly, she strode through the open balcony doors, smiling as Cat look up from her laptop, eyeglasses resting low on her nose. She looked sexy, lazy waves framing her face and her sleeves rolled up. The forest green, button-down Oxford shirt brought out the green hues in Cat’s hazel eyes, and with the first three buttons undone, Kara’s heart skipped a beat. Cat looked comfortable sitting against the bed headboard, laptop resting on her jean-clad knees, dainty feet bare.

Kara stood just inside the balcony doors, her gaze locked with Cat’s expressive eyes. She watched as Cat placed her laptop on the bedside table and walked slowly toward her. When Cat’s long fingers glided up Kara’s arms and sifted through her hair, Kara could do nothing but tremble. She was back, staring into bright eyes and feeling Cat’s body heat radiate warmth. It was nearly too much. Nearly too much to smell Cat’s addictive perfume and feel her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of her neck, and hear her whisper Kara’s name just before she tasted Cat’s lips, oh, her lips, and her breath, and her tongue.

Groaning deep and long, pulled from the depth of her soul with the wanting and needing and craving and yearning—all those emotions that kept her tethered to Cat even while they were separated by circumstance and dimension and frequency and vibration—Kara submitted to the moment and allowed herself to believe she was really and truly in Cat’s arms.

“Rao, Cat,” Kara whispered when their lips parted, smiling with adoration when she felt the smaller woman tuck her face into the crook of her neck. Gentle fingers sifted through Kara’s hair hypnotically, and she could do nothing but let her eyes slip closed and breathe in all that was Cat. She pulled Cat close to her, running her hands up and down her spine slowly. She was in no hurry to do anything other than hold Cat, had imagined it countless times, kept herself going with such thoughts when all seemed hopeless.

Kara smiled, realizing they were gently swaying. She began to hum an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her each night when she was little. Kara would beg her to sing it, the melodic voice always the last sound she wished to hear before falling to sleep. After several minutes, Kara chose to sing the actual Kryptonian words, feeling Cat shift against her and lift her head. Kara continued singing the song while gazing into warm eyes.

“You have a beautiful voice,” Cat said once Kara finished the song. “What does it mean?”

“My mother used to sing it to me each night when I was a child,” Kara said. “It’s hard to give you a literal translation, but I’ll try.” Kara stared sightlessly over Cat’s shoulder while she thought of the lyrics.

 

_“A little girl lies down each night_

_Tired from the day’s events_

_Ready to dream of tomorrow’s adventures_

_Happy she will feel Rao’s light._

_“A little girl wakes up each day_

_Bursting with hope and energy_

_Sinking in her mother’s embrace_

_Before racing off out of sight.”_

 

Shrugging after she finished translating the song, Kara said, “That’s as close as I can get to the meaning. I used to beg my mother to sing it to me each night. And each morning I would hug my mother so tight before I left for my studies.” She smiled. The memories were bittersweet. “Once I landed here, I would think of that song and feel so lost. No mother to embrace me. No chance of feeling Rao’s light on my skin.”

“Oh, Kara,” Cat whispered, her hand cupping Kara’s jaw and empathetic eyes capturing Kara.

“It’s all right, Cat. I have you to embrace me now and your light to warm me.”

Cat’s eyes darkened, her hands pulling Kara forward. The kiss was explosive, and Kara was nearly dizzy with lust by the time Cat released her lips. “I am so tempted to pull you on that bed and take what you are so freely offering. But,” Cat said, raising a hand and placing it on Kara’s sternum, “I can’t help but believe that you must be starving, and I did get all this for you.” She took Kara’s hand and led her to the seating area where a table was loaded with food.

“Wow,” Kara breathed. As the aromas tickled her nose, her stomach growled loudly, and Cat chuckled. Smiling widely at Cat, she said, “Thank you. I hadn’t even realized that I needed food.” Now that her attention was directed toward the delicacies covering the table, Kara realized how desperately she wanted to eat.

“Well, come on, then. The sooner you eat, the sooner I can kiss every inch of your body,” Cat declared, a wicked grin on her face as she sat down.

Heat flowed through Kara at the thought of Cat’s lips marking her, owning her, loving her, and she felt herself flush. Soft laughter and even softer fingers redirected her, and she sat down while intertwining their fingers. Smiling widely, Kara studied the table. Potstickers, pizza, donuts, fettucini alfredo with chicken, salad, lasagna, assorted vegetables, and several types of bread.

“There’s ice cream in the freezer, too,” Cat said.

“Cat,” Kara said, her eyes wide and heart thumping fast, “this is incredible.” She felt Cat squeeze her hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, darling. Now, dig in. I know we have a lot to talk about, and I’d like to get back to National City tomorrow morning early so I can get some work done and we can talk to Carter together before going to your sister’s home. If you’re available, of course.”

“Oh, yeah. I don’t have anywhere I need to be. My apartment is currently unavailable, so I’m going to have to figure that out. And I have to decide whether to be Kara Danvers anymore,” Kara said before inhaling a few potstickers and some salad. “I just,” she shook her head, “I don’t want to lose my alter ego. It always grounded me, like CatCo does.”

“Kara, I’m sure if you want to go back to being Kara Danvers, we can create a believable story as to why everyone thought you were dead. After all, we never buried a body. And you are welcome to continue working at CatCo, although we’ll need to notify HR of our relationship and make sure we have a chain of command where you do not report directly to me.”

“I, you’re okay with us being public?” asked Kara, surprised and elated. Not that she’d really had time to think much about the future. She knew they loved each other and that they’d be together, but any type of public relationship would have to be with Kara, and she knew that would bring scrutiny to Cat which she might not be willing to tolerate.

“Kara.” Cat’s serious voice and gentle squeezing of her hand encouraged Kara to look into sincere eyes. “I am not afraid to be seen with you. We were getting closer before all of this happened, and I was perfectly willing to take that chance. Carter adores you, and I, well, I love you.”

“I love you too. You know I do. Cat, I don’t want to make your life more complicated. You already have so many demands on you.”

“So don’t you. You’re a superhero. You hold the weight of your world on your shoulders and you are the savior of National City, all while, it seems, every single alien focuses on destroying you.” Cat shook her head. “I don’t know how you continue to be so kind and generous and friendly toward everyone, even to an unapologetic, uncompromising, narcissistic older woman who also happens to be your boss.”

“That’s not true! You have to be tough in the business world, and you have so many attributes that balance your work persona. You’re funny and powerful and hot and smart. You’ve guided me, both as your assistant and as Supergirl. You’ve given me your time, your wisdom, and, when I didn’t deserve it, your forgiveness.”

“Kara, we all make mistakes. You own up to yours, though, and that’s why people are able to overlook them and move on. And I could say the same things about you. You’re funny and powerful and hot and smart. You’ve guided me, both as my assistant and as Supergirl. You helped me open my heart and take risks with it. And I want to be with you.”

They stared at each other, each taking in the other’s words. Kara played with Cat’s hand, running her fingers up and around each finger, pressing lightly between each finger before exploring the back of her hand with light touches. She continued to shovel food into her mouth with her other hand, letting out little moans of approval, while she thought about the future. Cat didn’t rush her to discuss anything, and for that Kara was grateful.

“I do want to come back as Kara Danvers. I want to keep working for you. And I want a future with you too.” She smiled. “I’ve wanted that for a long time.” She watched as a smile slowly made its way across Cat’s face, lighting her up from within. Kara had never seen such a beautiful sight.

They spent the rest of the meal discussing the news from the last six months, tacitly agreeing to shelve anymore talk of them and Kara’s resurrection, if only for a little while. Once they finished eating, Cat said, “Would you like to take a shower or a bath?”

A bath sounded decadent, and she did want to clean up before making love to Cat. “A bath sounds wonderful. Will you join me?” Kara asked, her voice hesitant.

Surprised eyes looked at her. “I’d love to. I’ll get it ready.”

Several minutes later, Cat reentered the sitting area, looking unsure of herself. It was so incongruous with the Cat Grant Kara knew that she made her way over quickly and pulled her into a tight hug. “What’s wrong?” Kara whispered.

“It’s silly,” Cat murmured. “I’m nervous.” She looked up at Kara. “Last night was nothing I could have prepared for. It was life-changing, and I couldn’t even touch you. Now here you are, and I want to do so many things. I want to make you feel so good, tell you through my touch how much you mean to me.” She set her jaw, her eyes intense. “I hardly know where to start.”

Kara felt herself melt as Cat’s words washed over her. “We have plenty of time, Cat. We have the rest of our lives.” Seeing Cat’s eyes glisten, Kara leaned over to deliver a kiss on Cat’s forehead. “You have no reason to be nervous. You’re beautiful and generous and loving.” She trailed her lips down Cat’s temple, her cheek, her jaw, stalling to kiss its underside before pulling away enough to reconnect with Cat’s eyes. “Let’s take a bath.”

Kara slowly unbuttoned Cat’s shirt, pulling out the shirttails from the faded jeans and sliding it off silky shoulders. She couldn’t resist dipping her tongue in the valley of Cat’s collarbones, reveling in the sharp intake of breath she heard. Kara ran her hands around Cat’s waist before moving them up her back and stalling at the clasp of her lacy, robin-blue bra. She peeked up into dark eyes, and when Cat nodded, Kara removed the undergarment. “You’re beautiful, Cat,” she said softly while removing her jeans and panties simultaneously. She could smell Cat’s arousal, and Kara’s mouth watered. This was what she could not experience while bound to the other dimension. She had been robbed of sensory input, and it made all the difference.

“Your turn, Supergirl,” Cat said with a gleam in her eyes. She studied Kara’s costume for a moment before she shifted the cape to the side and exclaimed, “Ah ha!”

Kara shivered as she felt her suit shift and loosen, Cat’s fingers following the path of the zipper down her spine. Cat made little circles at the base of her back before moving in front of Kara. Her eyes were nearly black as she slowly raked them over Kara’s revealed torso. Kara’s sports bra was the same color blue as the uniform, but she knew it was hardly sexy. Kara pulled off her boots, taking the time to give herself a pep talk. She reminded herself not to hide from Cat’s ravenous stare, knowing that Cat loved her, desired her, wanted her.

When their eyes reconnected, Cat’s gaze softened. “Kara, you must know that you’re beautiful. You have nothing to worry about. I adore you.” With a question in her eyes, Cat grasped the costume on either side of Kara’s waist. Once Kara nodded her consent, Cat pulled the suit, panties, and tights down toned thighs and muscular calves. Kara stepped out slowly, steadying herself by resting one hand on Cat’s shoulder. Once her clothes were off and Kara was standing upright, Cat ran her hands up the sides of Kara’s legs to rest on her hips as she stood up.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked when she saw how Cat trembled before her.

“Yes,” Cat said as she exhaled forcefully. “I’m finding it hard to hold back. I think of how long I’ve wanted this, wanted you, and that combined with the memory of what we shared last night…” Cat shook her head. “I want you so badly,” she whispered.

Fingers gripped Kara’s hips tightly, and she swayed toward Cat. She wanted nothing more than to give Cat everything. “Cat, I really believe you are why I was able to make it back. You tethered me, kept me anchored in this reality. Any time I was conscious, I thought of you.” She took one of Cat’s hands and pulled gently. “Let’s take a bath. I want to hold you.”

The spacious marble bathroom contained a large cast iron, clawfoot tub next to a gas fireplace encased in glass through which one could see the sitting room. On the other side of the tub was a glass shower, and to its left a double sink and storage cabinet area. The toilet was positioned in a small alcove off to the side. Candles were interspersed throughout the room, and the ambiance created through the cozy fire and romantic candlelit tub area was undeniable.

Kara smelled vanilla and lavender oil, soothing her senses. She admired Cat’s beauty and marveled over the fact that this irrepressible, passionate force of nature loved her.

Cat looked at her over her shoulder with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as she bent over the tub, testing the water temperature. “Ready?”

“Yes. Let me get in first, so you can rest against me.” Kara approached Cat, leaning in to deliver a chaste kiss before climbing into the tub. Once she was comfortable, leaning against the back of the tub, she held out her arms toward Cat. “Come here,” she entreated softly. Cat looked at her, a smile slowly crawling across her face, before she stepped in the tub and lay back into welcoming arms. “Mmm,” Kara hummed, linking her hands around Cat and resting them on her belly.

Closing her eyes at the sensation of Cat’s body sinking into hers, of feeling her weight, her skin, her _presence_ , Kara rested her cheek on Cat’s head and sighed. She fought tears, so happy to finally, _finally_ be able to just be with this woman who’d stolen her heart so long ago. “This means everything to me,” Kara whispered.

Long fingers traced the back of Kara’s hands slowly, and Kara was concerned to feel Cat shaking ever so slightly as they lay together in the warm water. It wasn’t until she heard Cat whimper that she realized Cat was crying. Kara cradled Cat with her body, arms and legs curved inward to touch as much of Cat’s body as possible, trying to provide some level of comfort. Instead of voicing her concern or plying Cat with questions, Kara just held on and waited.

“When you went missing,” Cat said after her tears abated, “I couldn’t believe it, wouldn’t believe it. I had just admitted to myself how important you are to me, and you were gone. All I could feel was regret for taking so long. And with no one able to find any trace of your body, I found it impossible to accept that you were dead.”

“I’m sorry. I tried so hard to get back to you.”

“I know. And you did. You found a way to reach out to me, but then, you were always good at capturing my attention.”

Humming, Kara kissed the top of Cat’s head. “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good. I’m not letting you go.”

They sat in a comfortable silence, and Kara closed her eyes, allowing her hands to draw nonsensical patterns on Cat’s stomach. Cat stretched her head back so her neck was exposed, and Kara took the opportunity to move her hair away so that her lips could explore the area. She realized rather quickly that Cat’s neck was extremely sensitive. Hearing Cat’s breathless moans inspired Kara to continue delivering open-mouthed kisses down the column of her neck, licking at the base before sucking on the pulse point she could feel beating rapidly. Moving her hands to play with Cat’s hipbones, Kara rubbed the indentations with the pads of her thumbs while capturing Cat’s earlobe between her teeth and nibbling.

“Kara,” Cat breathed, arching against Kara’s body. “God, I’m burning up.”

“I love feeling you move against me,” Kara admitted as she gently nudged Cat’s neck in the other direction and began lavishing attention to that side. “You fit so perfectly.” She allowed her hands to wander up Cat’s sides, stalling at each rib before gently cupping the underside of pert breasts. She could feel Cat becoming restless, her body trembling with passion instead of sadness. Each time Cat shifted, Kara felt her tight ass rub against her deliciously.

Groaning at the sensations Cat was evoking, Kara covered Cat’s breasts, squeezing them as she brushed her thumbs against tight nipples. Kara tongued Cat’s ear, filling the canal and swirling around before nibbling the lobe. Cat’s whimpers spurred Kara to draw her knees up so that Cat’s legs were positioned on the outside of hers. It effectively prevented Cat from leveraging herself, and more importantly, it opened up her legs so that she was entirely exposed. Kara rolled Cat’s nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, applying some pressure and pulling a bit as she sucked on Cat’s collarbone. Keeping one hand on Cat’s breast, she lowered her other hand to Cat’s thigh, stroking her from hip to knee several times. She switched hands to complete the same motions, loving how Cat’s body pressed against her so wantonly.

“Please, Kara. I need you,” Cat said, arching her back again.

“You’ve got me,” Kara said, allowing her fingers to explore between Cat’s legs. Her fingers slid through the viscous fluid, and Kara focused on Cat’s responses as she touched her intimately. With one hand on Cat’s trembling lower belly, Kara rubbed her quivering, stiff clitoris firmly, circling it several times before turning her attention to Cat’s opening. She allowed her finger to enter just a bit inside, stimulating the nerves by rotating her finger as she applied pressure. With each shallow thrust, Kara allowed more of her finger to enter until she sheathed it entirely within Cat.

“More, darling, I need more.”

Wanting to make Cat feel good, wanting to satisfy her, Kara added another finger, thrusting more forcefully as Cat gyrated against her. Kara moved her other hand to play with the bundle of nerves, pulsating as Cat’s body got ready to climax. She made sure not to direct too much attention to it, preferring to move her fingers around it, touching it directly every so often while continuing to fill Cat at an increasingly demanding pace. She could feel Cat’s body tightening, her body shaking and hands flexing on Kara’s thighs. One arm reached over her head and latched on to Kara’s mane of hair, holding it securely as her back bowed and she screeched out a loud, sustained shout. Cat’s inner muscles grasped on to Kara’s fingers greedily, and Kara kept thrusting through her orgasm, hooking her fingers to hit the spongy mass she could feel with each down stroke while she used her other hand to pinch Cat’s clit. Cat howled as she came again, body trembling so much that water was displaced on to the marble floor. Kara gentled her movements, guiding Cat through her second climax, delivering small kisses to Cat’s neck.

“You’re breathtaking. I love how you fall apart in my arms. I feel so privileged to have you this way,” Kara crooned, running her hands over Cat’s legs, her sides, her stomach. She felt Cat lying heavily against her while she caught her breath, and Kara straightened her legs so that Cat could move more easily.

“That was…that was incredible,” Cat panted. The hand she had in Kara’s hair moving down to her side. She placed her hands on top of Kara’s where they ended up clasped over her stomach once more. “Hmm. God, I have never done that before. But then, I never made love to someone caught in two dimensions before last night, either. You really do bring you’re A game to the bedroom, don’t you?”

Cat twisted her head around slightly to capture Kara’s eyes. Her smirk was ever present, and Kara didn’t try to hold back her laughter. “Well, I wouldn’t want you to get bored with me,” Kara teased.

“No chance of that,” Cat murmured. She twisted in Kara’s arms, steadying herself on the rim of the tub, before leaning in to deliver an intense kiss, one that meant Kara was about to experience what it felt like to be loved by Cat Grant.

“Let’s get out of this tub before I drown myself while trying to taste you,” Cat said, her eyes promising all she intended to do.

With a smile, Kara followed Cat out of the bathroom, drying off before leaving the towel behind. She paused at the foot of the bed, taking her time to run her eyes over Cat’s toned body, which reflected the years she’d devoted to yoga and Pilates. Kara chewed on her bottom lip as she felt desire roll through her.

“Come here,” Cat said tenderly, her arms reaching out. Kara stepped into them, and they hugged each other firmly, skin on skin. Cat pivoted Kara and whispered, “Lie down, darling. I want to explore you.”

Once on the bed, Kara watched Cat climb over her on her hands and knees like a particularly hungry large cat, her ravenous expression and unhurried pace indicating that Cat was going to take her time and enjoy every moment. She placed her hands on either side of Kara’s head, holding herself above Kara just high enough that their torsos did not touch. Kara could feel the heat of Cat’s body, and she felt her own body heating up in response.

Cat lowered her face so that their lips brushed together as she spoke. “I’ve dreamt of making love with you. Of touching you and making you mine. Do you want that, Kara? Do you want me to touch you?”

“By Rao, I do,” Kara declared, her voice gravelly as she fought her inclination to grab Cat and pull her against her body. Instead, Kara gripped the sheets beneath her and mewled as she felt Cat’s hair tickle her collarbones. She arched her neck and closed her eyes, sinking in to the addictive feeling of Cat’s lips tasting her neck, her chin, and, finally, her lips. Breathing through her nose, Kara opened her mouth and rubbed her tongue against Cat’s dexterous one, loving the friction, the texture, the thoroughness of Cat’s kisses, her obvious desire to find every one of Kara’s secrets and make them her own.

Kara found herself in a haze of desire, as Cat explored her body, kissing ever inch of her face and neck before lowering herself fully on Kara and sliding down to straddle her waist. Groaning at the feeling of Cat’s arousal painting her stomach, Kara tangled her hands in Cat’s hair. Cat nipped at Kara’s collarbones, tonguing the indentations before leaning down to flick at one of Kara’s nipples. It felt so intense that Kara whimpered loudly. Cat was merciless, moving back and forth between breasts, sucking and flicking and licking and chewing on Kara’s nipples until they were red and tight and achy and sensitive. Kara could feel how much this was affecting Cat. She cupped Cat’s ass and pulled her forward, Cat’s hands falling on Kara’s biceps as they flexed. Their eyes connected, and Cat moaned breathlessly.

“Oh, God, you’re abs—I can feel them flexing against me,” Cat muttered before she swooped in to deliver a devastating, forceful kiss. She moved back and forth over Kara’s flexing abs a few times, and Kara starting moving Cat against her in a rhythm, kneading Cat’s taut backside as she went back to plundering Kara’s mouth. “Oh, oh, Kara, you feel so delicious. I’m not going to last,” she said, panting. She tucked her face into the crook of Kara’s neck, her hips thrusting. Her movements quickly became jerky, and with a strong shudder, Cat came, Kara’s name breathed into her ear.

Kara wrapped Cat in her arms, running one hand soothingly up and down her back, feeling the small tremors working their way through Cat’s body. Cat kissed Kara’s chest and stretched her arms and legs before lifting herself off Kara and resting on her knees while smiling widely. “You are irresistible, darling, but you got me distracted from my mission to taste every part of your body.” She shook her finger playfully at Kara and said, “No more distractions.”

“I make no promises,” Kara giggled. She withstood Cat’s mock glare, knowing she wasn’t really upset with her.

Cat leaned in and licked every indentation between Kara’s ribs, the definition of her hipbones, and the spaces in between her abdominal muscles. “Ohh,” Kara breathed, wiggling a bit at the ticklish sensations.

“I taste good on you,” Cat said, and since Kara found it hard to think coherently, she chose not to say anything. Instead, she rested her hands on Cat’s shoulders and squeezed slightly, earning a smirk.

Kara found it hard to control herself as Cat took her time learning her body. “Cat,” she whined. She kept dipping her tongue in Kara’s bellybutton, and it was driving her insane.

“Shh, darling,” Cat responded, running her fingers over the back of Kara’s knees. After a few more minutes of torture, Cat said, “Turn on to your stomach.”

Quick to do as Cat wished, Kara felt Cat’s lips kiss down her spine, her hands roaming over her back and settling on her hips. “Up,” Cat whispered, guiding Kara onto her hands and knees. Kara felt Cat settle herself underneath her before strong hands wrapped around her thighs.

Crying out when she felt Cat’s pouty lips capture her throbbing clitoris, Kara did her best not to smother her, keeping her hips from grinding forward, just barely. That became infinitely harder when Cat grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to her busy mouth.

“Mmm, I knew you’d taste delicious,” Cat murmured. She blew on Kara’s bundle of nerves before flicking it with her tongue and sucking harder. That’s all it took for Kara to fall over the edge with a guttural groan.

Kara closed her eyes tightly, gasping as her body trembled, wave after wave of ecstasy flooding her system. Cat kept massaging her clitoris with her lips and tongue, and Kara nearly screamed when three fingers were thrust forcefully into her. Cat set a fast rhythm, demanding Kara give her everything. Kara held nothing back, trusting Cat, trusting herself. Soon she felt her body succumbing to an even stronger orgasm, and Kara moaned long and low. “Cat,” she groaned, slowing her motions while Cat lapped at her weeping center for several minutes.

“God, you taste divine. And your ass—I love every inch of you. It’s probably a good thing you always dressed in grandma clothing. I never could have gotten anything done if I’d known what they were hiding.”

Laughing, Kara looked through her legs, watching Cat crawl out and plop next to her before she allowed herself to lie down on her stomach. She turned her head toward Cat, and they shared a languid, loving kiss. “You made me feel so good, Cat.” She wanted to say thank you, but she figured that would sound rather silly. Still, she felt so grateful. It was hard to believe that this magnificent, powerful woman loved her.

“Mmmm,” Cat hummed. She ran her hand over Kara’s back, resting it at the base for a moment before caressing Kara’s backside. “You really do have a marvelous ass. So chiseled.”

Shivering as Cat’s hands became more focused, Kara leaned over and kissed her more forcefully. “Why don’t you rest on top of me? I want to feel you,” Kara said softly. Cat delivered an intense stare before doing as suggested.

Kara sighed, loving how Cat’s body sank into her, surrounded her—her back, her ass, her legs—like her favorite blanket. She could feel Cat kissing the top of her shoulders, lightly massaging them with her hands. Kara arched, her muscles shifting and ass flexing. She made herself relax, moaning at the sensations Cat was creating. When she unclenched her muscles, she heard Cat’s breath catch.

“Kara,” she groaned. “God, that feels so good. Squeeze your ass together again.”

Doing as requested, she let go when Cat told her to and flexed when Cat asked her to do so again. She quickly realized that Cat was riding her, and each time she flexed, she felt Cat’s entire body shudder. Cat moved against her, establishing a rhythm that Kara adopted, clenching and relaxing as Cat grinded herself against her backside.

“Ohhhhhh, Karaaaaa,” Cat moaned. “Jeeesssuuuussss. Don’t stop.”

Kara felt her own body reacting to their rhythm, the clenching, the grinding. “Oh, oh, Cat, I’m gonna…I’m gonna come,” Kara said, trembling as she propped herself on her elbows to gain some leverage. She felt Cat’s hands wrapping around her body and squeezing her breasts roughly, as she bit down on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara felt her body explode, pleasure overwhelming her. She could feel Cat against her and knew she was climaxing too. Their voices mingled, moans and sighs and words of love filling the air. With a large exhale, Kara fell back down on the bed, and she hummed when she felt Cat press into her, head resting in between Kara’s shoulder blades as they both caught their breath.

“Wow,” Kara muttered.

“Wow is right,” Cat murmured, delivering a sweet kiss on her shoulder, causing Kara to smile sleepily.

“I don’t think I can move,” Kara said.

“Mmm. Me neither. Thankfully, you make a surprisingly comfortable pillow.”

“Oh. Good,” Kara said, and allowed herself to close her eyes to rest.

Kara had nearly nodded off when Cat said, “Last night felt so different. Well, I couldn’t touch you, of course, but your touch was so cold.”

“Cold?”

“Like ice. It was as if you were dragging a piece of ice over my lips, against my tongue, on every part of my body that you touched. The few times we interacted before last night, your touch was always cold too. I’d always associated you with warmth before the bombing—the sun, the light—but you made me crave the cold.”

Kara thought about what Cat was saying, the dichotomy of light and dark, hot and cold. She felt like she was missing something important, but she wasn’t thinking clearly. Before succumbing to sleep, she said, “Perhaps we can recreate last night’s sensations some time.” Kara took Cat’s kiss on her shoulder as agreement, and she let herself fall asleep with a smile on her lips.

***

When they arrived at Cat’s apartment, Kara looked around curiously. “Where’s Carter?”

“With his father. He should be back around three. Are you hungry?”

“Always,” Kara said, smiling widely.

“Well, while I see what I have, why don’t you go get changed. I placed some clothes on the bed for you.”

“Okay.” Kara made her way to Cat’s bedroom, a thrill shooting through her. The thought of lying in Cat’s bed, holding the woman late at night and early in the morning, filled her with anticipation. She shucked off her suit and donned a pair of faded jeans and a baby-blue sweater. She pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail and made her way back to the kitchen.

“No glasses?” Cat questioned once she turned toward Kara, her eyes running over Kara with appreciation.

“No. I had left them in my apartment before flying to Metropolis. I’m hoping Alex has them.”

Cat laid out a bounty of food, and they ate while holding hands. “Have you thought more about your future?”

“Yes. I was thinking about how no one found my body, and how we could use that as part of the story.”

“Have you thought about amnesia?” Cat asked.

“I don’t know much about it. Would people believe that I had amnesia for six months? Or that no one looked for me in a hospital or somewhere in Metropolis?”

“Metropolis is large enough that someone could get swallowed up and not found, particularly if she didn’t seem suspicious. Remember that series of articles the magazine published last year on brain studies? People can suffer short-term amnesia through a head injury. We could create a story where you got hit by some debris when the bomb exploded, and you realized rather quickly that you’d lost a chunk of time, about five years.”

Kara listened as Cat spun a tale, well-versed in the way Cat’s sharp mind worked. She knew that once Cat was on a roll, it was best to let her brainstorm. They could tighten up the details later.

“The last you remembered was living in Metropolis while attending college, but when you tried to return to where you lived at that time, other students lived in the apartment. You had no cell phone, but you had your identification and some money in your pocket. You ended up staying at a motel, reading up on the five years you couldn’t remember, and over time, memories began to surface. Once you remembered that you lived in National City and worked for CatCo, you returned.”

“Why wouldn’t I try to contact Alex or Eliza?”

“You did try to contact Alex, but the last number you remembered was out of service. You left a message for Eliza, but unbeknownst to you, she was in National City grieving your death, and she didn’t get the message until a month later, by which time you had switched motels.”

“What about the other five months? Eliza would have contacted the authorities once she received the message…”

“She did, and the authorities were able to track you through your credit card usage. For the last three months they’ve kept the news of your survival secret until you fully recovered, knowing that the trauma of the blast had left you in a fragile condition. Only Eliza and your sister knew you were alive.”

Staring across the dining room toward the large bay windows which displayed a beautiful city landscape, Kara digested the story, flipping it around in her mind. She knew they’d have to work on it, but it seemed workable. She nodded, a small smile emerging at the thought of returning to CatCo. “Thank you, Cat,” she said softly, squeezing the hand in hers.

“You’re welcome. We’ll have to work on an article for the _Tribune_. Of course, we’ll get the exclusive. That way, we can control the information that’s released.”

Kara merely nodded, content now that they had a plan. They could fill everyone in tonight. “Does Carter know that I’m alive?”

“No, and he doesn’t know that you were in a different dimension. I’m not even sure whether he has figured out that Supergirl and Kara Danvers are the same person. Since everyone else meeting at your sister’s home tonight will know, though, it might be best to prepare him.”

“That makes sense, especially since we're together. He’s bound to see something, and I don’t really want to have to watch everything I say and do around him. He’s always been so mature that I can’t help thinking he’ll be able to keep the secret.”

“Better than you have, anyway,” Cat teased.

Rolling her eyes, Kara let it go. After all, she really was a terrible liar.

“I have some work to do before Carter returns,” Cat said, voice dripping apology.

“That’s okay. Can I help?” Kara asked, clearing the table, washing the dishes, and placing them back in their proper places before Cat even opened her mouth to answer. Kara smirked at Cat’s raised eyebrows.

“Yes, you can help me with some editing. And that little trick may come in handy,” Cat said, stepping forward to deliver a tender kiss. They stood close together, enjoying the moment.

They spent several hours plowing through the work Cat had neglected over the last twenty-four hours and working on an article about Kara’s miraculous return. Just as they finished, Kara heard the front door open. “Sounds like Carter’s back,” Kara said, rubbing her suddenly clammy hands on her jean-clad thighs before rising from her seat.

She distracted herself by looking around the study, her eyes focusing on the picture of them from the gala so many months ago. She thought of the last time she spent here, sharing dinner with Cat and Carter, and she wondered at how blessed she was to have the opportunity to stand here today. Healthy, whole, complete in every way. As Cat stepped up next to her, running a comforting hand down Kara’s back, Kara took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

“You’re not going into battle, darling. Don’t be nervous.”

Carter yelled out, “Mom? Are you home?”

“Yes, sweetie. I’ll be right there.” Cat offered her hand, and once Kara took it, they moved toward the front of the penthouse.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Carter looked up. His eyes widened, and his hand stopped halfway to his mouth, an apple slice falling back to his plate. “K-kara?”

Smiling softly, Kara said, “Carter, it’s so good to see you.”

He kept staring, standing very still, his eyes bouncing over Kara. “You’re really here?” he asked in a small voice.

Kara let go of Cat’s hand and stepped forward slowly. Once she was in front of Carter, she said, “I’m really here.” Carter jumped forward, hugging her fiercely. She could feel his body shaking, hear his muffled crying, and her heart broke for the pain he went through since the news of her death. She looked over his shoulder toward Cat, feeling her eyes water at such an outpouring of emotion from the sensitive boy. Cat held her hands over her mouth, eyes tearing as she watched their reunion.

“How? How are you here?” Carter asked.

“Well, that’s quite a story. Let’s sit down, so I can fill you in.”

They settled in the living room after Carter finished his snack. He gazed at Kara unwaveringly, waiting for her to speak.

“Carter, what do you know about my disappearance?”

“That you were close to the bomb that exploded in Metropolis. They couldn’t find your body, though, and everyone thought you were dead. Where were you?” His face was blotchy from crying, and he swiped at some stray tears while maintaining eye contact with Kara. Cat sat next to him, rubbing his back.

“When the bomb detonated, it ripped the fabric of our reality and pushed me into another dimension. It took a long time before I began to have flashes of consciousness, and even longer before I could see around me or visit anyone. But once I got to that point, I was able to visit your mom. She worked with my sister and the government to get me back.” Kara watched Carter as he processed her words.

“I never really understood how you could have gotten hit by the bomb. Didn’t Supergirl fly it over the ocean? No one would have been near it.”

Kara nodded, knowing he was putting the pieces together. “The official report was that there were two bombs. Supergirl was able to take care of the more dangerous one, but the smaller bomb went off before she could neutralize it, causing a small amount of property damage and one casualty—me.”

“But there was only one bomb?” Carter asked.

“There was only one bomb.”

“We haven’t seen Supergirl around here since the accident, but she’s been seen in other areas of the world…”

“It was decided that until a body was found, people would be led to believe that Supergirl was alive and aiding some humanitarian projects in third-world countries.”

“Are you…” Carter began, his eyes flicking to his mother nervously.

“You can ask her, Carter,” Cat said softly. They held a silent conversation, and Kara could see the change in Carter’s demeanor immediately when he turned back to her.

“Are you Supergirl?”

“Yes. I know I can trust you to keep my secret.” Kara watched his eyes widen so much that she could see the whites surrounding them. A moment later, he launched himself into Kara’s arms. She laughed, relief flowing through her as she hugged him.

He resettled himself next to Kara, keeping one hand on her arm. “How did you get back to us?”

Smiling brightly at his question and his hand on her arm, Kara replied, “Well, it was partly thanks to you, actually.”

“Me?”

“Yup. Remember you spoke to Alex about your science project? The vibration calibrator?” Kara smiled when Carter nodded enthusiastically. “Alex used those theories to alter the energy wave vibrations to match the vibrations of the dimension where I was stuck. It created a bridge between the two dimensions, and I was able to come back.”

“That’s so cool! That means we can open up other dimensions! Who knows what we could find—”

“And I’m sure Alex will be happy to discuss it with you tonight,” Cat interjected. “We’re meeting at her apartment with some of Kara’s family and friends.”

“Okay, Mom.”

“Why don’t you go unpack your overnight bag? We’ll be leaving in about an hour, and you’ll be glad to hear that they will be feeding us all sorts of unhealthy food such as pizza,” Cat said, scrunching up her nose adorably. Kara and Carter both grinned at each other, knowing Cat might complain a lot, but that wouldn’t stop her from indulging.

After he left the room, Cat moved closer to Kara, cuddling into her. “That wasn’t so bad,” she said.

“No, not at all. He’s an awesome kid, and that’s due to you being such an awesome mom.” Kara smiled brightly, feeling the comforting weight of Cat’s head resting against her chest. She delivered a kiss on Cat’s head, breathing in her familiar perfume. “That’s one of the things I missed the most. Not being able to smell your perfume. Even when I got to the point where I could see you, hear you, touch you—my senses were out of synch, and nothing felt the same.”

“I can’t imagine. Before the bombing you were able to use your senses to hear a person whispering on a different floor or to see someone three streets down, and after you were thrown into the other dimension, your senses were nearly worthless.”

“Exactly.” It didn’t surprise Kara at all that Cat understood so easily.

They sat together, cuddling, until it was time to leave, sometimes talking about the future, one they would share together. Kara knew it was too early to talk about living together, too early to talk about integrating their lives so much that they would be viewed by everyone as a family, but Kara didn’t mind. She knew it would happen.

She knew the sun would rise each day, energizing her, warming her. She knew warmth would fill her not just through the healing properties of the sun, but also through the love of her family and friends. She knew her future would be bright, blinding really, with Cat by her side. Kara might be known as Sunny Danvers, but Cat Grant was Kara’s guiding star. She led her back from the brink of death, reaching out to her, constantly shining her light and banishing the shadows. It was Cat who pierced the darkness, Cat who called out to her, Cat who held her hand so that Kara could find her way back. And as they left Cat’s home, hand in hand, Kara knew that the cold, empty darkness of yesterday had no claim on today.


End file.
